Our Couple!
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Gaara memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan dari orang ketiga untuk mendamaikan Sasuke dan Naruto. Siapakah orang itu? Chap: 11 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Wah, udah semester baru aje! Bentar lagi kita naek kelas dah!" kata seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang lagi bersandar ke tembok sambil melihat langit yang biru.

"Iya! Cepet banget ye!" lanjut laki-laki berambut seperti ayam.

"Ga kerasa juga, kita udah pacaran mayan lama! Hehehe..." kali ini giliran laki-laki berambut merah sambil tertawa kecil. Kedua temannya menengok, ga lama mereka bertiga tertawa lepas bersama.

"Ne, kalian bertiga!" teriak seorang eh salah tiga orang perempuan yang cukup cantik. Mereka bertiga menengok dan tersenyum.

"Yo!" jawab mereka kompak sambil menghampiri para perempuan itu.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Our Couple!**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Our Couple punya Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T buat para remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship ama Romance dan sedikit Humor.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, asal-asalan bikin, typo sedikit buat jaga-jaga, dll. Tak suka, pergi aje dan jangan tinggalin flame! Suka, baca aje terus tinggalin review!

**Summary:** Konoha High School kedatangan murid baru yang langsung mengincar Gaara dan membuat Matsuri kelabakan, Sasuke ternyata di jodohkan dengan Hinata oleh ortunya dan Naruto yang ke datangan teman lamanya yang ternyata menyukai Naruto dari dulu! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasil apa enggak mereka mempertahankan hubungannya? Sekuel dari Couple for Us! Check it out aje ye!

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**_Chap: 1_**

Pip pip pip...

Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hazel panjang sepuluh centi dari bahu yang di kuncir seperti Anko terlihat sedang bersandar di sebuah tiang sambil memainkan hpnya. Senyuman yang kecil terlihat mengembang di wajahnya.

Tlek!

Ia menutup hpnya yang bermodelkan flip itu dan ia melihat tiga orang sahabat beserta pacarnya di tempat yang tak jauh dari ia bersandar.

Drrrt.. drrrttt... drrrtt...

Hp yang berada di tangannya terasa bergetar. Dengan cepat ia membuka sebuah sms yang baru saja ia terima. Setelah membaca sms itu, ia kembali melihat enam orang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia tersenyum jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi yang berambut hazel pendek itu, Matsuri? Dan dia itu pacarnya Gaara? Hmph... baiklah, akan ku rebut Gaara dari mu, Matsuri!" katanya pelan tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

We are fighting to dreamer...

Lalalallalalalla...

Fighting to dreamer...

Lalallalalaalalaala...

Bel yang menandakan jam sekolah akan di mulai berbunyi. Semua anak kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Trio cool boys berjalan dengan males-malesan ke kelasnya. Mungkin mereka begitu karena merasa jam berpacarannya terganggu.

"Eh lo berdua kenal tu perempuan kaga?" kata Naruto sambil menyikut kedua temannya dan menunjuk seorang perempuan yang lagi berdiri di depan kelas. Sasuke dan Gaara melihatnya.

"Sape noh?" kata Sasuke bingung karena ga pernah liat perempuan itu sebelumnya.

"Anak bau kali!" ucap Gaara asal.

"Tapi kalo di liat-liat cakep juga ya kaya Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil membanding-bandingkan.

"Kayanya dia lebih kalem dari pada Sakura!" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang ngomong.

"Heh? Lo berdua ga boleh begitu! Yah, gue akuin dia lebih baik dari Matsuri, tapi kita harus tetap setia pada pasangan kita!" kata Gaara dengan membara sampai tubuhnya terbakar.

"Wues, Gaara sekarang kebakaran!" kata Sasuke kagum.

"Lo berdua jangan mengagumi napa! Cari aer dong! Panas tau!" kata Gaara kesal. Naruto mengangguk dan pergi sedangkan Sasuke terduduk dan melihat Gaara yang terbakar dengan kagum.

"Lo nape malah duduk? Bantuin apa kek!" kata Gaara kesal melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

"Kaya lo ga begitu aja waktu gue kebakaran*****!" kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Oh, jadi situ bales dendam ama gue? Fine, kita putus!" kata Gaara dengan cukup keras. Sasuke melihat Gaara dengan bingung dan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

"Gaaraaaaaa..." teriak Naruto sambil berlari dan membawa ember. Sasuke yang melihat itu menjadi panik karena ia tau apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto. Sasuke berdiri.

"Naruto, jang-"

Byuuuurrrr...

"Jangan di siram, entar gue ikutan basah!" kata Sasuke pelan dan terlambat.

"Lo telat, Sas!" kata Naruto pelan. Terlihat perempatan muncul di wajah Sasuke. Gaara melihat Naruto dengan kesal.

"Nani?" kata Naruto saat Gaara terus melihatnya dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

"Seragam gue basah! Gue pake baju apa, baka?" teriak Gaara tepat di wajah Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju. Naruto nyengir gaje.

"Ne, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa ga ke kelas?" kata Kakashi yang ternyata ada di belakng mereka. Mereka bertiga menggeleng.

"Ya udah, masuk sana!" perintah Kakashi tanpa sadar bahwa ada dua muridnya yang bejunya kebasahan. Mereka langsung masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Setelah mereka masuk, barulah Kakashi masuk.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatagan murid baru!" kata Kakashi saat tiba di mejanya. Semua anak langsung ribut sendiri-sendiri ga terkecuali sama Trio cool boys itu.

"Tuh kan bener, anak bau!" kata Gaara yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua temannya.

"Ne, ayo masuk!" kata Kakashi mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk. Seorang anak perempuan masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua anak laki-laki langsung ribut karena emang anak itu cukup cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang, kulitnya yang putih dan bibirnya yang juga merah sudah pasti bisa membuat mereka heboh dan pastinya para anak perempuan iri dengannya.

"Sudah diam! Ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Kakashi. Semua anak langsung terdiam. Anak baru itu tersenyum. Senyuman itu langsung membuat anak laki-laki speechless.

"Unyuuuuu~" kata mereka kompak. Anak baru itu tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Hajimemashite, aku Kira Hoshino! Aku murid pindahan dari Suna High School! Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" katanya sambil membungkukan badannya. Semua murid mengangguk. Tiba-tiba aja ada satu murid laki-laki yang mengacungkan tangannya tanda ia ingin bertanya. Setelah Kakshi mempersilahkan, anak laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Kira udah punya pacar belom?" kata anak itu cukup keras dan membuatnya di teriaki oleh semua murid. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya setelah itu ia duduk kembali.

"Mmm... belom kok!" Kira menjawab dengan senyuman malu dan wajah yang sedikit ngeblushing.

"Kalo gitu, Kira suka anak laki-laki yang kaya gimana?" teriak seseorang dari bangku paling belakang. Kira kaget mendengarnya. Senyumnya menghilang dan ia menengok kesana-sini.

"Mmm... Kira suka sama anak yang kaya gitu!" kata Kira sambil menunjuk Gaara. Gaara yang dari tadi diam menjadi cukup kaget dengan jawaban dari Kira.

"Ceileh... Gaara di demenin ama Kira! Prikitew!" kata Naruto iseng.

"Aih sedap, Gaara..." kali ini giliran Sasuke sambil melirik-lirik Gaara. Gaara diam dan wajahnya sedikit memblushing karenanya.

"Apaan sih lo?" kata Gaara malu dan menundukkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Ya sudah cukup! Palajaran akan di mulai!" kata Kakashi cukup keras dan membuat anak-anak menyorakinya.

"Kira, kamu bisa duduk di sana!" Kakashi menunjuk meja yang ada di pojok belakang. Yah, karena hanya itu yang tersisa. Kira mengangguk dan berjalan kearah mejanya. Semua anak laki-laki terus melihatnya. Saat sampai di tempat Gaara, ia berhenti. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya dan memberikannya ke Gaara. Gaara bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Gaara melihat Kira dengan tatapan yang bingung.

"Kamu keliatan basah, jadi aku mau minjemin kamu ini!" kata Kira sambil memberikan sapu tangannya. Gaara masih terdiam. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Kira terlihat kesal karena ga di tanggapin sama Gaara. Akhirnya ia mengelap wajah Gaara yang basah karena di siram Naruto dengan sapu tangannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu sedikit iri pada Gaara.

"Kira, gue juga basah nih!" teriak Sasuke. kira menengok dan memberikah tisu pada Sasuke.

"Elap sendiri bisa kan?" kata Kira dengan senyum watadosnya. Sasuke terdiam. Ia ga percaya ada perempuan yang menolaknya. Dengan rasa kesal yang teramat sangat, Sasuke mengambil tisu itu.

"Buahahahahhahaaha..." tawa Naruto lepas melihatnya. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan kesal.

"Kan udah di bilang, Kira suka sama Gaara! Bukan eluh! Hahahaha..." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan kembali tertawa. Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Kira tersenyum geli melihat apa yang di lakukan Naruto setelah itu ia kembali melihat Gaara. Gaara masih terdiam. Kira terlihat sedikit kesal.

Cling!

Sebuah lampu keluar dari kepala Kira menandakan kalo Kira punya ide. Kira mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara. Semakin dekat dan...

Cup...

Naruto yang dari tadi tertawa langsung diam. Sasuke yang terlihat gondog menjadi cengo dengan mulut yang menganga. Semua anak juga terdiam melihatnya. Kakashi yang lagi membaca buku juga cengo melihatnya. Gaara sendiri mukanya berubah semerah orang yang abis di gamparin. Kira ternyata langsung mencium Gaara yang dari tadi diam.

Siiiinnnggg...

Kelas menjadi sepi seketika seperti berada di bioskop (?). Kira melepaskan ciumannya dari Gaara. Kira tersenyum dan berdiri tegak.

"Kalo gini Gaara jadi sadar kan?" kata Kira sambil pergi menjauh dari Gaara. Kembali berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempatnya. Beberapa anak ada yang melihat Kira dan ada juga yang melihat Gaara.

"Ano, Kira lain kali jangan melakukan itu ya! Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan menghukummu!" kata Kakashi yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya tadi. Kira menganggu dan duduk di bangkunya. Gaara masih terdiam membatu.

Gubrak!

"Kyaaaa~ Gaara pingsan!" teriak Naruto histeris.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

_Di UKS_

"Jadi Gaara begini gara-gara di cium anak baru?" kata Sakura setelah menyadarkan Gaara. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi jangan kasih tau Matsuri ya! Gue takut entar dia berantem sama Kira!" kata Sasuke.

"Sip! Aku akan diam!" kata Sakura.

"Tapi anak itu nekat juga ya! Aku jadi penasaran sama orangnya! Hihihi..." lanjut Sakura.

"Gue saranin lo jangan ketemu sama dia!" kata Naruto sambil memainkan tirai.

"Hah? Mang napa?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Soalnya dia lebih cakep dari lo! Yang ada entar lo ngirir ama dia!" kata Naruto kencang sambil tertawa. Terlihat perempatan muncul di wajah Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nar, siap-siap ye!" kata Sasuke memperingatkan. Naruto terdiam. Dia ga ngerti maksud Sasuke. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju tempat Naruto. Sakura memegang bahu Naruto.

"Arigato!" kata Sakura dengan senyum seperti malaikat. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan tawa. Naruto terlihat semakin bingung.

"Narutooooo~" teriak Sakura seperti rocker.

Bugh!

Sebuah bogem mentah di terima Naruto dengan berat hati. Melihat itu Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Gaara yang tadi terdiam jadi ikut tertawa melihat Naruto tak berdaya.

"Buahahahahahaha..." tawa Sasuke dan Gaara sampai guling-guling di lantai. Kejadian yang terjadi oleh Sasuke ternyata kejadian dengan Naruto juga. Yah, perlu diakuin Sasuke jauh lebih parah dari pada Naruto. Sakura menengok ke kedua orang laki-laki yang lagi tertawa itu.

"Urusai!" teriak Sakura dengan suara ultrasonicnya.

Bugh!

Dhuak!

"Wadaaaaaawww...!"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Kira dengan cepat pergi keluar kelas. Ia berlari kecil menuju kantin. Yah kalo ga buru-buru pasti udah keburu rame duluan. Saat di koridor ia bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut hazel pendek, Matsuri yang tak lain adalah pacar Gaara. Kira tersenyum.

"Ohaiyou, Matsuri!" sapa Kira saat di depan Matsuri. Matsuri melihat Kira dengan bingung. Matsuri ikut tersenyum.

"Ohaiyou!" kata Matsuri ramah. Saat Kira semakin menjauh, Matsuri masih memperhatikannya. Siapa dia? Kenapa aku berfirasat buruk padanya? Kata Matsuri dalam hati. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan.

Pip pip pip...

Kira memainkan hpnya. Sepertinya sedang mengirim sebuah pesan. Send. Kira tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, aku akan mendapatkan Gaara!" kata Kira pelan dengan senyum yang ada di wajahnya.

Drrrt... drrt... drrrtt...

Sebuah sms masuk ke hp Kira, dengan cepat Kira membukanya. Kira membaca sms itu dengan serius. Senyuman yang tadi menghilang kini kembali lagi.

"Yosh, it's show time!" katanya sambil menutup hpnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

**_To be continued_**

**Ket: * re: Couple for Us chap: 1**

Seina: ya~ akirnya berhasil bikin sekuelnya! Di chap satu ini beru tentang Gaara dan Matsuri yang akan mendapatkan masalah pada hubungan mereka. Mungkin di chap depan Sasuke, tapi Gaara tetap ga di hilangkan kok! oh iya, menurut kalian Kira itu ngirim sms ke siapa terus kenapa dia ngincer banget Gaara? Ada yang tau? Kalo berhasil jawab bakal main di fic ini deh! Suer!

Gaara: firasat gue buruk! *sigh* gue rasa gue bakal di siksa lagi!

Seina: hooo~ sudah pasti! Kau adalah chara yang paling enak buat di siksa! Ahahahha

Gaara: *pundung di pojokan ruangan*

Sasuke: asek gue ga begitu OOC *joget-joget*

Naruto: palelu ga OOC? Jelas-jelas lo OOC di sini! Kita semua OOC di sini!

Sasuke: *ikutan Gaara pundung*

Naruto: eh gue salah ngomong ya? *nyikut Author*

Seina: au *ngibrit*

Naruto: yeah dia kabur! Ya udah, Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ne, menurut lo, Kira itu bener-bener suka sama lo?" seorang laki-laki berambut seperti ayam melihat temannya yang berambut merah. Si rambut merah menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok.

"Gue ga tau! Ga tau kenapa, gue punya firasat buruk!" kata si rambut merah sambil menunduk.

Plok!

"Selo aja, semoga aja ga ada apa-apa!" kata si rambut kuning menenangkan dengan senyumnya yang khas. Si rambut merah menengok dan menggeleng.

"Bukan Kira, tapi gue merasa persahabatan kita akan berakir!" katanya pelan. Sontak kedua temannya langsung menengok.

"Nani?" kata mereka kompak.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Our Couple!**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Our Couple punya Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T buat para remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship ama Romance dan sedikit Humor.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, asal-asalan bikin, typo sedikit buat jaga-jaga, dll. Tak suka, pergi aje dan jangan tinggalin flame! Suka, baca aje terus tinggalin review!

**Summary:** Konoha High School kedatangan murid baru yang langsung mengincar Gaara dan membuat Matsuri kelabakan, Sasuke ternyata di jodohkan dengan Hinata oleh ortunya dan Naruto yang ke datangan teman lamanya yang ternyata menyukai Naruto dari dulu! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasil apa enggak mereka mempertahankan hubungannya? Sekuel dari Couple for Us! Check it out aje ye!

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**_Chap: 2_**

"Lo ngelawak kan?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang ga percaya. Gaara menggeleng.

"Lo jangan macem-macem deh! Gue ga suka tau!" kata Naruto mulai kesal bercampur bingung. Gaara menarik nafas panjang.

"Lo berdua harus janji kalo kita bakal tetep sahabatan apapun yang terjadi!" kata Gaara sambil menatap kedua temannya.

"Janji! Kita kan dah dari kecil sahabatan, masa iya berakhir gitu aja!" kata Sasuke sambil melanjutkan berjalan. Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju. Gaara tersenyum lega meskipun agak ragu. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan cat merah.

"Gue duluan ye! Jaa..." kata Gaara sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Naruto dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan lambaian juga. Mereka berjalan lagi. Ga lama, mereka sampai di rumah yang teramat sangat super duper wuper besar yang tak lain milik keluarga Namikaze seorang.

"Jaa, Sasuke!" kata Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke tersenyum dan membalas lambaiannya. Kini Sasuke hanya sendirian. Ia berjalan pelan. Sekitar lima menit, akirnya dia sampai di sebuah rumah yang rada gede. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

_Sasuke POV_

Gue berjalan pelan masuk ke rumah. Sepi. Tumben amat sepi begini! Kemana orang-orang? Ato jangan-jangan mereka di bantai Itachi lagi? Eh ga mungkin, ini kan AU! Hehehe... terus pada kemana ya? Gue ngebuka pintu. Ga keliatan satu batang orang. Nih pada kemana sih? Gue ngelepas sepatu dengan asal dan melemparnya. Yang masih jadi pertanyaan gue, pada kemana sih?

"Sasuke, udah pulang?" kata seorang perempuan dengan lembut dan pastinya gue kenal. Gue nengok ke sumber suara. Seorang perempuan cukup tua berdiri di belakang gue dengan baju yang keliatan formal ato lebih tepatnya kaya mau dateng ke acara apa gitu.

"Menurut kaa-san?" tanya gue balik. Kaa-san tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati gue.

"Udah lah! Anak Kaa-san gimana sih?" kata Kaa-san sambil mengacak-acak rambut gue.

"Ih, udah napa! Lagian pake segala nanya!" kata gue kesel sambil ngerapihin rambut gue lagi.

"Ya udah, cepet mandi abis itu pake baju yang rapih! Key?" kata Kaa-san sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Hah? Mau ngapain?" kata gue dengan bingung. Sumpah gue bener-bener bingung.

"Kita mau pergi ke rumah seseorang! Entar kamu juga tau kok!" kata Kaa-san sambil tersenyum. Hah? Mau kemana dah? Ah udah lah paling juga ke rumah sodara. Gue langsung lari ke kamar. Tapi, rasanya kaya ada yang kurang. Apa ya? Oh iya, baka Itachi! Biasanya kan dia heboh kalo gue pulang dengan tereak-tereak 'Dedek ku tayang~' dan langsung meluk gue.

"Kaa-san, baka Itachi mane?" kata gue dari kamar.

"Itachi lagi siap-siap!" kata Kaa-san dari entah di mana. Gue jadi semakin bingung. Ada apaan sih? Ah udahlah, entar juga tau! Tapi, kenapa gue jadi punya bad feeling gini ya?

_End of Sasuke POV, now Naruto POV_

"Mau kemana, Naruto?" kata Tou-san yang ada di teras rumah.

"Kemana aja boleh! Udah gede ini!" kata gue sambil nyalain motor. Tou-san mendekat.

"Rapih amat! Mau ngapel malang ya?" kata Tou-san sambil ngelirik-lirik. Yap, gue emang mau jalan ama Hinata. Hehehe...

"Tou-san mau tau aja sih!" kata gue sambil keluar rumah. Tou-san cuman nyengir gaje.

"Jangan pulang malem-malem!" teriak Tou-san dari teras. Gue ngacungin jempol dan pergi ninggalin rumah. Gue ngendarain motor dengan kecepatan sedang melewati jalan-jalan yang keliatan udah sepi. Gue berenti pas di depan rumah yang rada besar dengan tulisan Hyuuga di depannya. Tiba-tiba aja seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang di kuncir sebagian ke belakang keluar.

"Aku ga bisa lama-lama!" kata Hinata pelan.

"Mau pergi?" kata gue karena ngeliat Hinata rapih banget dan dia kayanya dandan! Dia jarang banget kaya begini kalo ketemu gue. Paling cuman bedakan terus rambutnya di biarin terurai. Lah ini kenapa kaya waktu ke pesta ultah sekolah.

"Ga tau, tadi Tou-san nyuruh aku dandan yang rapih!" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang keliatan bingung.

"Ya udah cepet naek!" kata gue sambil ngeliat ke depan. Setelah Hinata naek, gue langsung jalanin motor dengan agak ngebut karena mikir Hinata ga bisa lama-lama gara-gara mau pergi kali. Gue berentiin motor di depan warung ramen Ichiraku. Selese markir motor, gue masuk ke dalam dengan Hinata yang ngikutin dari belakang.

"Ramen dua ye!" kata gue mesen makanan. Hinata duduk di samping gue. Gue senyum.

"Kamu cakep deh kalo begini! Hehehe..." kata gue ngegombal sambil nyubit pipi Hinata.

"Ih, apaan sih?" kata Hinata sambil megang pipinya yang kesakitan. Pengen rasanya gue ketawa, tapi tiba-tiba aja gue diem. Gue ngeliat seseorang yang udah ga asing lagi di mata gue lagi makan ramen bareng sama...

"Kenapa?" kata Hinata yang mulai sadar kalo gue lagi merhatiin seseorang.

"Itu kaya Temari-nee sama..." gue masih berusaha ngeliat siapa yang lagi bareng sama Nee-channya Gaara itu. Seorang perempuan berambut hazel panjang. Kok mirip sama Kira ya?

"Temari sama Shikamaru?" kata Hinata sambil ikutan ngeliat apa yang gue liat.

"Palelu Shikamaru! Wong perempuan gitu!" kata gue tanpa ngelepas apa yang gue liat.

"Lho? Itu anak baru yang bikin heboh itu kan? Kalo ga salah namanya Kira!" kata Hinata menebak-nebak. Bang! Itu yang ada di pikiran gue! Tapi, ada urusan apa Kira sama Temari? Kenapa keliatannya mereka deket aja ya? Bukannya Kira belom pernah ketemu Temari?

_End of Naruto POV, now Gaara POV_

Jreng jreng jreng...

"Here comes the rain again falling from the stars..." gue terus maenin gitar gue dan nyanyi-nyanyi lagu Wake Me Up When September Ends.

Summer has come and pass

The innocent can never last

Wake me up when september ends

(Wake Me Up When September Ends-Green Day)

Tiba-tiba aja hp gue berkoar-koar nyanyiin lagu yang lagi gue nyanyiin. Dari pada tu hp makin ngamuk, akirnya gue ambil. Ada sms yang masuk. Dari sape ya? Gue ngebuka sms yang ada. Naruto? Nape tu anak?

**From: Naruto**

**Gaar, gue liat Kira lg ma Temari!**

Heh? Penting amat tu anak sms kaya begini ke gue! Ganggu aje sih. Apa peduli gue? Kira mau ketemu Sasuke ato Shikamaru ato temari ato siapapun gue ga akan peduli! Tapi, kasian juga sih si Naruto dah sms gue masa iya ga gue bales?

**From: Gaara**

**Somay?**

Baru aja gue mau maen gitar lagi, tiba-tiba hp gue udah menjerit-jerit lagi.

**From: Naruto**

**Baka, pa ga aneh Temari brg ma Kira? Mrka kn blm prnh ktmu!**

Eh? Iya ya! Sejak kapan mereka kenal? Tumben si Naruto pinter! Terus mereka ngapain? Terus kenal dari mana mereka? Tiba-tiba aja otak gue langsung full dengan pertanyaan macam-macam tentang mereka gara-gara sms dari Naruto ini.

**From: Gaara**

**Lo ktmu mrka d mne?**

Gue nunggu balesan dari Naruto dengan ga sabar dan penuh pertanyaan. Jujur aja awalnya emang gue ga peduli, tapi bingung juga dari mana mereka bisa kenal? Hp gue nyanyi-nyanyi lagi. Dengan cepat gue ngebuka sms Naruto.

**From: Naruto**

**D Ichiraku!**

Di Ichiraku? Ngapain mereka? Terus siapa Kira sebenernya?

_End of Gaara POV, now normal POV_

Sasuke terlihat rapih dengan memakai kemeja berwarna biru. Yah, terlihat rada formal memang. Satelah siap, Sasuke ke teras rumah dimana keluarganya nungguin dia.

"Kurang lama, Mas!" kata Itachi sambil membuka pintu mobil. Sasuke nyengir gaje.

"Siapa suruh ngasih tau dadakan? Gue kan jadi bingung sendiri!" kata Sasuke sambil masuk ke mobil.

"Udah jangan pada ribut!" kata Fugaku sambil menjalankan mobil. Tumben banget ni orang ngomong! Sasuke membatin.

"Kita mau kemana?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih bingung.

"Kesini nih!" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk hidungnya.

"Gua serius, baka!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Berarti lo Candil dong?" kata Itachi.

"Argh, serah lo serah lo!" kata Sasuke sambil melihat keluar. Jalanan terlihat sepi karena udah malem, tapi masih aja ada yang keluyuran. Setelah cukup lama, akirnya obil berenti. Saat semua keluar, baru Sasuke yang keluar. Ga tau kenapa Sasuke merasa mau di dalem mobil aja. Terlihat sebuah rumah yang rada besar bertuliskan Hyuuga. Tunggu, ngapain kita ke rumah Neji? Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ayo masuk!" kata Itachi sambil mendorong badan Sasuke. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Ia masih ga tau kenapa ke rumah ini. Tiba-tiba aja Sasuke ngeliat Neji yang lagi maen sama Hanabi. Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka, tapi Itachi narik baju Sasuke.

"Mau ngapain lo?" kata Itachi tanpa melepaskan baju Sasuke.

"Mau maen sama Neji!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Neji.

"Kita ke sini bukan gara-gara Neji!" kata Itachi sambil menyeret Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Tou-san Hinata dan orang tua Sasuke yang lagi ngobrol. Setelah di izinkan, Sasuke dan Itachi duduk.

"Gomennasai, Hinata lagi keluar!" kata Tou-san Hinata, Hiashi.

"Oh, tidak apa!" kata Mikoto lembut. Tiba-tiba aja Hinata datang bareng Neji dan Hanabi. Hinata bingung ngeliat ada keluarga Sasuke di rumahnya.

"Gomennasai..." kata Hinata lembut setelah itu ia, Neji dan Hanabi duduk.

"Jadi, ini Hinata calon tunangan Sasuke?" kata fugaku sambil melihat Hinata.

"Nani?" kata Sasuke keras karena kaget sampai ia berdiri. Hinata ga kalah kaget, tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikannya jadi Hinata cuman melotot dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Neji sama Hanabi juga cengo ga percaya. Itachi senyam-senyum gaje.

"Ga ada yang bilang ke aku kalo kita ke sini buat acara pertunangan!" kata Sasuke dengan keras.

"Sasuke, jangan begitu!" kata Mikoto sambil menyuruh agar Sasuke duduk lagi.

"Hinata juga ga di kasih tau! Apa sebenarnya maksud kalian?" kata Hinata pelan.

"Begini, sebenarnya kita sudah lama menjodohkan kalian dan berhubung kalian sudah SMA jadi kita ingin melakukan acara pertunangan itu! Ya, biar kalian bisa lebih mengenal dekat!" kata Hiashi menjelaskan.

"Tunggu, berarti kalian hanya memutuskan secara sepihak karena Sasuke dan Hinata sendiri ga tau akan ini!" kata Neji. Neji pasti mencoba mencegahnya karena ia tau kalo Hinata dan Sasuke udah punya pacar.

"Bisa di bilang begitu, tapi Hinata setuju kan?" kata Hiashi. Hinata menengok. Ingin rasanya ia menolak karena ia sudah memiliki Naruto yang ga lain adalah sahabat dari Sasuke.

"A-aku..." Hinata bingung harus ngapain. Sasuke melihat Hinata, berharap Hinata akan menolak.

"Pokoknya aku ga mau dan ga akan pernah mau!" kata Sasuke sambil pergi keluar.

"Sasuke!" panggil Mikoto, tapi Sasuke tetap pergi. Hinata berdiri.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" kata Hinata dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Hinata!" panggil Hiashi, tapi sama dengan Sasuke, Hinata ga mau kembali. Neji berdiri dan berjalan keluar tanpa bicara apapun. Saat di teras, ia melihat Sasuke. Neji berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sas..." panggil Neji pelan. Sasuke menunduk. Mungkinkah dia nangis?

"Gomen, gue ga bermaksud kaya gitu, tapi lo tau kan Hinata itu pacar Naruto!" kata Sasuke masih menunduk.

"Iya, gue tau banget! Dan lo udah punya Sakura!" kata Neji sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Gue ga tau apa yang bakal di lakuin Naruto kalo tau gue di jodohin sama Hinata!" kata Sasuke dengan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Udah, Hinata juga nolak kok! kalo mereka tetep ngejodohin lo, gue akan berusaha mencegahnya!" kata Neji mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. Sasuke menengok.

"Arigato, gue ga tau harus minta bantuan siapa! Ga mungkin gue bilang ke sohib gue! Oh iya, ini rahasia antara keluarga lo sama gue ya!" kata Sasuke.

"Tenang aja, gue akan menjaga rahasia ini sebisa gue!" kata Neji dengan yakin.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara duduk di depan lab. Mereka terdiam, terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke masih memikirkan kejadian semalam bahkan karena itu ia menjadi diem-dieman dengan keluarganya. Ia melihat Naruto yang lagi asik ngeliatin orang yang lagi maen basket.

"Eh, gabung nyok!" ajak Naruto. Gaara menganggu, tapi Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Lo ga mau ikut?" kata Gaara meyakinkan. Sasuke tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya udah, kalo mau ikut tinggal gabung aje! Key?" kata Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke melihat kedua sahabatnya yang lagi asik main basket. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut, tapi entah kenapa ia jadi ga berminat lagi. Tiba-tiba aja Hinata, Sakura dan Matsuri datang dan tanpa minta izin mereka langsung duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ga ikutan?" kata Matsuri bingung melihat Sasuke sendirian. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" kali ini giliran Sakura yang bingung sama Sasuke. Sasuke lagi-lagi menggeleng. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka. Baru beberapa langkah, Hinata ikutan berdiri.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar!" kata Hinata sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Matsuri.

"Sasuke!" panggil Hinata. Sasuke menengok.

"Aku... aku mau ngomong sama kamu!" kata Hinata cukup keras. Sasuke celingak-celinguk lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Seorang perempuan berdiri menghalangi penglihatan Matsuri. Karena kesal, Matsuri berdiri untuk melihat siapa yang menghalanginya. Seorang perempuan berambut hazel panjang yang menyapanya waktu itu yang ternyata menghalanginya.

"Gomen, lo ngalangin gue!" kata Matsuri lembut.

"Ah, gomen, aku ga tau kalo kamu duduk di situ!" kata anak itu yang tak lain adalah Kira dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

"Ga apa, kalo mau liat duduk aja!" kata Matsuri mempersilahkan Kira. Kira duduk di samping Sakura.

"Anak baru ya?" tebak Sakura yang tepat sasaran. Kira mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh, pantes ga pernah liat! Gue Matsuri!" kata Matsuri sambil mengulurkan tangan. Kira menyalaminya.

"Gue Sakura!" kata Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kira menyalaminya masih dengan senyumnya.

"Aku Kira!" katanya dengan senyuman yang manis dan membuat para laki-laki speechless.

**_To be continued_**

Seina: wah, ternyata jadinya panjang gini! Tak ku sangka! Ckckckck... key, di sini Sasuke dah dapet masalah terus Matsuri juga udah ketemu Kira, jadi chap besok tinggal masalah Naruto! Hahahahha... oh iya, ada yang tau kenapa Temari kenal Kira? Terus Hinata mau ngomong apa sama Sasuke? kalo ada yang bisa jawab aku mainin deh di fic ini! Beneran dah!

Gaara: apa-apaan gue masa di sini lebih bego dari Naruto!

Seina: udeh terima nasib aje!

Naruto n Sasuke: *speechless*

Seina: yo wes review nyak! Review kalian berguna untuk para laki-laki malang ini! Hahaha...

NaruSasuGaa: *hajar Seina*


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut seperti ayam menarik tangan anak perempuan dengan rambut dark blue yang lurus dan panjang ke sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi yang ada di belakang taman. Anak laki-laki itu melihat sekelilingnya. Setelah memastikan sekelilingnya sepi dari orang-orang ia melihat perempuan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Sa-Sasuke..." kata perempuan itu pelan sambil melihat tangannya yang masih di pegang laki-laki itu.

"Ah, gomen!" kata laki-laki itu sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Ga-ga apa-apa!" kata perempuan itu sambil menunduk.

Plok!

"Hinata, denger ini!" kata laki-laki itu sambil memegang lengan perempuan yang ada di depannya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Our Couple!**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Our Couple punya Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T buat para remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship ama Romance dan sedikit Humor.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, asal-asalan bikin, typo sedikit buat jaga-jaga, dll. Tak suka, pergi aje dan jangan tinggalin flame! Suka, baca aje terus tinggalin review!

**Summary:** Konoha High School kedatangan murid baru yang langsung mengincar Gaara dan membuat Matsuri kelabakan, Sasuke ternyata di jodohkan dengan Hinata oleh ortunya dan Naruto yang ke datangan teman lamanya yang ternyata menyukai Naruto dari dulu! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasil apa enggak mereka mempertahankan hubungannya? Sekuel dari Couple for Us! Check it out aje ye!

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**_Chap: 3_**

Matsuri, Sakura dan Kira terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sakura memandang Kira yang duduk di sampingnya. Jadi ini anak baru yang nyium Gaara! Batin Sakura. Merasa di perhatikan, Kira menengok.

"Kenapa?" kata Kira sambil melihat Sakura balik. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Ga apa-apa kok!" kata Sakura sambil kembali melihat anak-anak yang bermain basket. Ya, harus gue akuin dia mayan cantik! Lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

Anak-anak yang bermain basket memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainan itu. Mereka terlihat kelelahan. Beberapa anak ada yang pergi ke kantin, ada juga yang enak-enakan selonjoran di lapangan dan pastinya Gaara sama Naruto lebih milih melakukan hal yang kedua. Tiba-tiba Matsuri membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan, setelah itu ia berdiri.

"Gaar-" teriakan dari seseorang memutuskan kata-kata Matsuri.

"Gaara!" teriak Kira sambil berlari ke tengah lapangan. Setelah sampai di depan Gaara, ia memberikan sapu tangan ke Gaara. Gaara terdian melihat Kira.

"Ih, si Gaara ini malu-malu banget dah! Ngeselin!" kata Kira kesal.

"Ngapain sih? Gue ga perlu!" kata Gaara mencoba menolaknya. Kira langsung cemberut. Tiba-tiba aja dia tersenyum.

"Gaara manja ya! Hehehe..." kata Kira sambil mengelap wajah Gaara yang basah karena keringetnya. Matsuri yang melihat itu langsung melotot.

"Ki-Kira ngapain?" kata Matsuri dengan perempatan yang muncul di wajahnya. Sakura menengok. Mati gue! Batin Sakura. Matsuri meremas sapu tangan yang tadinya mau di kasih ke Gaara. Wajahnya juga mulai terlihat menyeramkan bahkan api mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ma-Matsuri, lo-" kata-kata Sakura tak bisa di lanjutkan lagi karena Sakura takut kena amuk.

"NANI?" kata Matsuri cukup keras. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Sakura berjalan menjauh dari Matsuri. Ia mengeluarkan hpnya dan mengirim sms ke seseorang.

Drrrt... drrrtt... drrrtt...

Hp Naruto yang berada di sakunya terasa bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan hp itu dan melihat siapa yang mengirimnya sms. Sakura. Wajah Naruto terlihat cukup bingung.

**From: Sakura**

**Nar, bwa Kira prgi deh!**

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia bingung separo idup.

**From: Naruto**

**Nape?**

Baru aja Naruto mau masukin hpnya, tiba-tiba aja hpnya bergetar lagi.

**From: Sakura**

**Liat arah jm 10!**

Jam sepuluh? Berarti ... batin Naruto. Naruto menengok. Tiba-tiba aja mukanya langsung pucet. Naruto menyenggol lengan Gaara.

"Apaan sih?" kata Gaara males. Naruto ga menjawab. Dia menunjuk ke arah seseorang. Melihat apa yang di tunjuk Naruto, Gaara ikutan jadi pucet. Ia menepuk dahinya.

"Kok lo ga bilang ada dia?" kata Gaara dengan penekanan pada kata dia dan wajah yang bingung.

"Gue aja baru sadar ada dia!" kata Naruto ga kalah bingung. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara langsung menarik tangan Kira dan membawanya pergi dari lapangan.

"Gaaraaaaaa..." teriakkan dari Matsuri menggema ke seluruh Konoha High School.

"Gaara, di panggil tuh!" kata Kira dengan watadosnya. Gaara berhenti.

"Hadoh, bisa mati gue!" kata Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Mati kenapa?" kata Kira lagi. Ini anak polos banget ato bego sih? Batin Gaara kesal. Dia ga ngejawab pertanyaan Kira. Gaara membawa Kira pergi menjauhi lapangan. Kasian juga kan kalo Kira juga jadi tempat pendaratan tinjunya Matsuri! Kata Gaara dalam hati sambil melihat Kira sekilas. Kira melihat sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba aja matanya melihat dua orang anak yang lagi ngobrol dengan wajah serius dan sepertinya sangat rahasia. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut seperti ayam dan anak perempuan dengan rambut panjang yang baru di kenalnya tadi.

"Gaar, Sasuke sama Hinata pacaran ya?" kata Kira bingung. Sepertinya kali ini dia bener-bener ga tau apa-apa. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat Kira yang ada di belakangnya.

"Gue kasih tau satu hal! Sasuke itu pacarnya Sakura dan Hinata itu pacarnya Naruto! Mengerti Miss. Baka?" kata Gaara dengan penekanan pada kata Miss. Baka. Mungkin Gaara manggil Kira kaya gitu karena semua pertanyaannya tadi.

"Baka? Enak aja kamu bilang aku Miss. Baka! Wajar aja dong kalo aku tanya begitu, wong yang aku liat Sasuke lagi berduaan sama Hinata!" kata Kira kesal.

"Heh? Seriusan? Dimane?" kata Gaara dengan wajah yang bingung. Kira membalikkan badannya dan menunjuk tempat yang cukup sepi yang ada di belakang taman. Gaara langsung menarik Kira ke tempat itu untuk memastikan kata-kata Kira. Saat sampai di tempat itu, ternyata bener ada Sasuke dan Hinata lagi ngobrol dengan serius.

"Mereka ngapain?" kata Gaara sambil mengintip.

"Au! Aku tanya ya! Ne... hmmphh..." dengan cepat Gaara menutup mulut Kira.

"Bisa ga lo diem?" kata Gaara dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Kira mengangguk, tapi Gaara tetep ga ngelepas Kira. Takut Kira bakal tereak lagi. Kira berusaha ngelepas tangannya Gaara, tapi percuma.

"Tenang, gue ga akan ngerebut lo dari Naruto! Naruto itu sahabat gue dari kecil, gue ga akan bisa nerima pertunangan ini!" kata Sasuke pelan, tapi masih bisa di denger Gaara dan Kira. Hinata mengangguk pelan. Gaara terlihat kaget, Kira masih mencoba ngelepas tangan Gaara. Setelah lepas, Kira bernapas lega. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Nani? Tunangan? Hmmmph..." teriak Kira histeris dan mulutnya langsung di tutup sama Gaara lagi.

"Bisa ga sih lo baca suasana?" kata Gaara kesal. Kira menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang mengatakan emang-suasana-bisa-di-baca?. Gaara menepuk dahinya.

"Ya udeh lo diem aje!" kata Gaara dengan perempatan yang mulai muncul. Setelah itu, mereka kembali menguping pembicaraan antara Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Aku juga bakal nolak! Aku ga mau liat persahabatanmu ancur karena ini dan aku sayang banget sama Naruto!" kata Hinata dengan tertunduk.

"Key, kalo gitu yang tau tentang pertunangan ini cuman lo, gue, keluarga lo dan keluarga gue!" kata Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya udah, ayo pergi!" kata Sasuke sambil pergi menjauh dengan Hinata yang mengikuti di belakang. Gaara masih terdiam dengan tangan yang masih menutup mulut Kira. Kira mulai terlihat kesal karena Gaara ga ngelepas tangannya. Tiba-tiba aja Kira megang tangan Gaara yang menutup mulutnya. Hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Heeaaahh..." teriak Kira saat itu juga.

"Eh?" hanya itu respon dari Gaara saat mendengar Kira tereak.

Bruk!

Gaara merasakan tubuhnya remuk saat itu juga. Ternyata Kira membanting dirinya bagaikan ia membanting sebuah karung berisikan beras. Wajah Gaara terlihat cukup atau mungkin sangat kesakitan sedangkan Kira wajahnya terlihat cukup menyeramkan. Kira melepas tangannya yang tadi memegang tangan Gaara.

"Nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan banget sih!" kata Kira dengan cukup keras.

"He?" Gaara menjawab dengan wajah yang masih menahan rasa sakit dan juga kebingungan, bahkan ia tidak bangun dari posisinya yang jatuh dengan sangat ga elit itu.

"Gue bisa ya nutup mulut gue sendiri, ga perlu lo tutupin ampe begitu! Sesek napas tau gue!" kata Kira dengan background api di belakangnya. Gaara kini terduduk dan melihat Kira tanpa berkomentar. Kalo di liat-liat, Kira kaya Matsuri kalo marah! Sama-sama serem, tapi sereman ini! Batin Gaara.

"Apa liat-liat? Lo, gue end!" kata Kira sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti Wendy kalo lagi ngomong kata-kata itu dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian yang masih bingung.

"Gue baru tau kalo dia tadi ngomong pake lo gue!" kata Gaara entah pada siapa. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat Matsuri berada untuk menjelaskan semuanya sebelum Matsuri ngamuk-ngamuk gaje.

Kira berjalan melewati lapangan kaya orang yang lagi di kejer maling (?) . Wajahnya terlihat cukup kesal. Mungkin kalo ada orang yang bikin dia kesel lagi, orang itu bakal di banting kaya Gaara.

"Ra..." panggil seorang anak laki-laki, tapi kayanya Kira ga denger.

Duk!

Gubrak!

"Wadaw!" teriak dua orang secara bersamaan. Kira langsung berdiri untuk melihat siapa yang bikin dia jatoh. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning yang terbaring di tengah lapangan dengan ga elitnya gara-gara ke senggol orang. Wajah Kira yang tadinya menyeramkan mendadak berubah menjadi wajah yang sangat bersalah.

"Gomennasai, Naruto!" kata Kira sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Ga apa-apa kok!" kata Naruto sambil ngelap seragamnya.

"Lagian kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini sih?" kata Kira dengan wajah masih merasa bersalah.

"Gue lagi enak-enak duduk di tengah lapangan tau-tau lo nabrak gue, padahal udah gue panggil biar lo berenti!" kata Naruto dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Hah? Kapan kamu manggil?" kata Kira bingung.

"Kapan aja boleh!" kata Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Kira dan menghampiri Hinata yang ada di depan lab. Entah kenapa Kira mengikuti Naruto.

"Ngapain lu ngintilin gue?" kata Naruto yang sadar kalo dia di ikutin Kira.

"Eh iya! Ngapain aku ke sini? Hehehe... ya udah jaa..." kata Kira sambil pergi. Ga tau kenapa Kira keliatan kaya orang dongo pas abis nabrak Naruto.

"Ne, chotto!" teriak Matsuri sambil menghampiri Kira yang belum pergi terlalu jauh. Kira menengok. Naruto, Gaara dan Sakura berharap Matsuri ga akan hajar Kira gara-gara kejadian tadi. Sasuke sama Hinata cuman nampang muka cengo gaje gara-gara ga tau apa-apa.

"Lo... lo tadi ngapain deketin Gaara?" kata Matsuri pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar Kira.

"Ngapain? Ya mau deketin Gaara! Emang kenapa? Ada larangannya? Emang kamu siapanya dia bisa larang aku?" kata Kira dengan wajah watadosnya.

"Gue ini pacarnya tau! Bisa-bisanya lo ngelakuin hal itu di depan gue!" kata Matsuri dengan kesal.

"Aku ga tau tuh kalo kamu pacarnya dan aku baru tau tadi pas kamu bilang, jadi jangan salahkan aku!" kata Kira sambil berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Matsuri sendirian. Matsuri terlihat cukup kesal, tapi sepertinya ia tahan.

"Ne, gue sama Hinata pulang duluan ya!" kata Naruto sambil pergi bersama Hinata. Semua hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan pelan melewati perumahan yang ada. Tak ada satupun obrolan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Saat sampai di depan rumah yang cukup bear dengan bertuliskan Hyuuga di depannya, mereka berhenti.

"Ne, udah sampe!" kata Naruto sambil melihat rumah itu. Hinata masih terdiam dan tertunduk.

"Jaa, Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil pergi menjauh. Hinata ga menjawab Naruto. Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata saat Naruto berada cukup jauh darinya. Naruto menengok. Hinata berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Kamu... kamu suka sama aku apa adanya kan?" kata Hinata sambil menatap mata Naruto yang berwarna biru.

"Iya lah! Kenapa?" kata Naruto bingung.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kamu tetep suka sama aku kan?" kata Hinata masih tetap menatap mata Naruto. Naruto tersenyum.

"Pastinya! Gue bakal terus nyukain lo apapun yang terjadi!" kata Naruto yakin. Sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah Hinata, setelah itu Hinata memeluk Naruto. Naruto semula kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Hinata, tapi ia akirnya memeluk balik Hinata.

"Arigato, Naruto!" kata Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mejauhi Naruto.

"Doitashimashite, Hinata!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hinata melambaikan tangannya juga dengan senyum. Hinata semakin menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata ga kaya biasanya? Kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto berjalan dengan pelan sambil terus memikirkan Hinata. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, sampailah Naruto di sebuah rumah yang besar. Naruto bersiap memasuki rumah itu.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang. Naruto menengok. Terlihat seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan Hinata, hanya saja warna rambut mereka berbeda.

"Ohisashiburi desune!" katanya lagi. Naruto masih terdiam melihatnya. Perempuan yang sangat di kenal Naruto dulu. Orang yang sewaktu SMP menjadi idola di Konoha Junior High School. Orang yang sangat ramah pada semua orang. Orang yang menjadi cinta pertama Naruto saat di SMP. Orang yang kehadirannya cukup di nantikan oleh Naruto.

"Lo..." kata Naruto pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Orang itu hanya tersenyum manis.

**_To be continued_**

Seina: yosh! Selesai juga~ *tepared* pala cenat cenut nyooo~ biasanya selese dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam ini malah ampe atu minggu *kok malah curhat -_-'a* key di sini Naruto dah ketemu seeorang dan akan mendapat masalah juga! Oh iya menurut kalian siapa perempuan itu hayo? Bisa jawab bakal maen di fic ini!

Gaara: heh! Benerkan firasat gue dah bilang kalo gue bakal di siksa tiap maen di fic lo! Apa salah gue sih?

Seina: Naruto kan dah sering tersiksa, Sasuke emang kehidupannya tersiksa, nah jadi situ yang paling enak di siksa saya!

Sasuke: wes, wes jangan berantem! Terima aje napa! Gue aja mau nerima walau sebenernya ogah juga! Oh iya ini nama orang yang bakal maen di fic ini **Energy Pill Entertaiment**, **Aita no uzumaki**, **ReySungie**, sama **Ricchu**!

Naruto: buat yang merasa memiliki penname kaya yang di sebutin Sasuke harap memberikan satu OC kalian buat ikut di fic ini!

Seina: oh iya yang berusaha menjawab juga bakal maen kok! tenang aja! Masalah bener ato ga jawaban itu liat aja di chap berikutnya! Hehehe

All: akir kata Review please...


	4. Chapter 4

Hyuuuusss...

Angin berhembus cukup kencang sehingga membuat rambut pirang dari seorang perempuan bermata seperti warna lavender bergerak-gerak. Laki-laki yang berada di depannya masih terdiam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

Deg deg deg...

Jantung laki-laki itu berdegup cukup kencang. Mungkin karena ia tak terbiasa melihat perempuan yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Shion..." katanya pelan.

Perempuan itu tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia berlari mendekati laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Greb!

"Ugyaaa~ Narutooooooo..." teriaknya sambil memeluk laki-laki itu erat.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Our Couple!**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Our Couple punya Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T buat para remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship ama Romance dan sedikit Humor.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, asal-asalan bikin, typo sedikit buat jaga-jaga, dll. Tak suka, pergi aje dan jangan tinggalin flame! Suka, baca aje terus tinggalin review!

**Summary:** Konoha High School kedatangan murid baru yang langsung mengincar Gaara dan membuat Matsuri kelabakan, Sasuke ternyata di jodohkan dengan Hinata oleh ortunya dan Naruto yang ke datangan teman lamanya yang ternyata menyukai Naruto dari dulu! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasil apa enggak mereka mempertahankan hubungannya? Sekuel dari Couple for Us! Check it out aje ye!

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**_Chap: 4_**

"Shi-Shion... lepasin... se-sesek nih!" kata Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan mautnya Shion.

"Ah, gomenne..." kata Shion sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum dengan watadosnya. Naruto berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sempat terhambat karena Shion. Setelah napasnya kembali teratur, ia melihat Shion yang masih berada di depannya.

"Kenapa lo ada di sini? Bukannya lo pindah ke Kiri?" kata Naruto dengan bingung.

"Kiri? Aku ga ada di sebelah kiri kok!" kata shion ga kalah bingung.

"Maksud gue Kiri Gakure, baka!" kata Naruto dengan toa yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

"Oh... aku emang ke sana, tapi sekarang pindah lagi ke sini! Hahaha... aku ga tahan lama-lama ninggalin Konoha!" kata Shion jujur.

"Lo tinggal di mana? Bukannya rumah lo di jual waktu ortu lo meninggal ya?" kata-kata Naruto membuat Shion yang tadinya tertawa menjadi diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, Naruto jadi merasa bersalah.

"Go-gomennasai... gue ga bermaksud bikin lo-"

"Gue tinggal di apartemen! Deket kok dari sini!" kata Shion dengan cepat memotong kata-kata Naruto.

"Eh, aku pulang dulu ya! Udah mau sore, lagian juga kamu baru pulang kan?" lanjut Shion dengan senyum yang sangat indah dan bisa membuat orang melted.

"Ah, iya gue anter mau ga?" kata Naruto menawarkan. Shion tersenyum.

"Kalo kamu ga keberatan!" kata Shion sedikit malu-malu mungkin. Akhirnya Naruto mengantar Shion samapi ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Ya, ga begitu jauh kalo dari rumah Naruto, paling juga jalan sekitar sepuluh menitan.

"Sampe sini aja ya, aku takut kamu malah kesorean pulangnya!" kata Shion saat sampai di bangunan apartemennya sambil melihat langit yang warnanya mulai sedikit berubah menjadi warna keorenan hampir seperti warna rambut laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

"Ya ampun, udah sore banget! Pantesan nih perut udah konser rock!" kata Kira sambil memegang perutnya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Saat sampai di bawah, Kira melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat di kenalnya bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang sepertinya ia kenal juga. Karena penasaran yang teramat sangat, Kira bersembunyi di balik tembok yang ada sambil mengintip kedua orang itu.

"Itu Naruto sama..." Kira bergumam pelan sambil terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Kalo Hinata, kenapa rambutnya jadi begitu? Oh, apa jangan-jangan dia salah ngambil shampoo yang ternyata sebenernya itu pemutih baju? Makanya dia jadi begitu! Pikir Kira asal jadi dan masih mengawasi mereka. Setelah yakin kalo itu Hinata, Kira keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hi-" Kira tiba-tiba berhenti karena mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Jaa, Shion!" kata Naruto sambil pergi menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya. Shion membalas lambaian tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum. Setelah Naruto tak terlihat lagi, Shion membalikkan badannya. Tiba-tiba senyum di wajahnya menghilang saat melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau, ku pikir kau sudah pergi ke Kiri Gakure dan tak mau kesini lagi!" kata Kira saat melihat Shion. Mendengar itu, Shion tersenyum licik.

"Dari cara bicaramu, kau adalah orang yang dulu ku kenal! Kau tak berubah sedikitpun, Kira!" kata Shion dengan dingin.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sasuke berjalan pelan melewati jalan yang mulai sepi karena hari mulai terlihat gelap. Ia berhenti saat sampai di sebuah rumah yang teramat besar bertuliskan Namikaze di depannya. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Na-"

Cklek!

"Sasuke?" kata Naruto dengan kaget karena baru saja Naruto keluar, tiba-tiba ada Sasuke di depannya. Sasuke freezing cukup lama begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Siiiinnnggg...

Sepi. Tak ada satu pun kalimat keluar dari mulut mereka. Mereka hanya memandang satu sama lain.

"Hetdah! Kenapa jadi diem-dieman gini sih? Ngomong napa ngomong!" kata Naruto kesal karena Sasuke hanya terdiam dari tadi.

"Ah, gomen! Boleh maen ga?" kata Sasuke yang baru aja sadar dari lamunannya.

"KAGA!" kata Naruto dengan keras dan membuat Sasuke budeg dadakan. Setelah mengorek-orek kupingnya, Sasuke melihat Naruto.

"Ya udah deh, gue balik dulu ya! Jaa~" kata Sasuke pelan sambil berjalan lemas meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto semakin bingung melihat sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Sebelum Sasuke semakin jauh, Naruto mengejarnya.

"Oi, tunggu napa!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menengok dan berhenti.

Hosh... hosh... hosh...

Terdengar napas Naruto yang terengah-engah karena mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap Naruto bingung. Setelah napasnya teratur kembali, Naruto menatap Sasuke lebih dekat. Naruto memegang wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Jarak antara wajah Naruto dan Sasuke mungkin sudah sekitar 5 cm.

"Kyaaa~ Naruto sama Sasuke!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut lurus coklat gelap dengan histeris dan bergaya ala Manohara karena kagetnya, Omii.

"Omii, kenapa sih tereak begitu?" kali ini giliran seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang sedada dan berponi dengan tubuh yang tinggi untuk ukuran anak seorang perempuan dengan malasnya, Ryoko. Omii tak menjawab pertanyaan Ryoko. Ia hanya menunjuk kearah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan wajah yang errr sedikit jijik mungkin. Ryoko melihat apa yang ditunjuk Omii dengan malas.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Siiinnnggg...

Tak ada reaksi dari Ryoko. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih tetap dengan pose seperti orang yang mau kissu dengan tanpa ekspresi.

3 menit...

5 menit...

Masih sepi. Bahkan kini Naruto, Sasuke dan Omii bingung melihat Ryoko yang hanya diam saja dari tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ugyaaaa~ Naruto sama Sasuke ternyata selama ini YAOI? Oh my god, padahal gue ngidolain mereka banget lho! Sumpah dah gue ga nyangka banget kalo dua di antara Trio Cool Boys itu YAOI! Jangan-jangan mereka punya pacar itu buat nutupin kelainan mereka? Ya amsyoooonnnngggg~ salah banget gue suka sama mmppphhh-" dengan cepat, Omii menutup mulut Ryoko yang terkenal dengan diemnya itu yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi cerewet dan selalu menekankan kata YAOI. Ryoko berusaha melepaskan tangan Omii yang menutup mulutnya itu.

"Diem lo~" kata Omii dengan tampang horror sampai membuat Ryoko ketakutan dan menurutinya. Omii melihat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sontak mereka berdua langsung merinding ketakutan melihat Omii yang juga menatap mereka dengan horror.

"Gomennasai, Ryoko emang kadang suka begitu! Jaa~" kata Omii dengan senyuman yang seperti bidadari turun dari kayangan dan pergi menjauh dari Naruto dan sasuke dengan menyeret Ryoko. Naruto dan Sasuke masih terdiam sambil melihat Omii dan Ryoko yang pergi semakin menjauh bahkan sampai bayangan mereka tak terlihat lagi.

"Gue pikir, gue bakal di telen bunder-bunder!" kata Naruto sambil menggeleng pelan yang di setujui dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

"terus lo mau ngapain megangin pala gue, Nar?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang rada beler.

"Oh iya, gue mau-" kata Naruto yang tersadar ia masih memegang wajah Sasuke.

"Sas, lo kesambet di mana sih? Kenapa lo dari tadi aneh banget, hah?" kata Naruto sambil menampar bolak-balik wajah Sasuke dengan tanpa perasaan dan rasa yang berdosa.

"Itu yang mau gue lakuin! Hehe..." lanjut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke memegang pipinya yang kini sudah semerah tomat kesukaannya.

"SUAKUITTTT, DOBE~!" teriak Sasuke dengan suara ultrasonicnya sampai membuat kaca mata Naruto pecah.

"Nar, sejak kapan lo pake kaca mata?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Eh, ga tau dah! Udahlah, kaga penting juga nih kaca mata!" kata Naruto sambil membuang kaca mata itu sembarangan.

"Hieee~" teriak Sasuke histeris dan membuat Naruto hampir kena serangan jantung dadakan.

"Apa lagi sih, Sas?" kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk kupingnya.

"Dilarang buang kaca mata sembarangan, tau!" kata Naruto sambil memungut kaca mata yang di buang Naruto dan membuangnya di selokan yang ada.

"Oi, sama aje Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya nyengir gaje. Tiba-tiba aja, hp Sasuke dan Naruto sacara bersamaan dengan nistanya menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mereka berdua. Terlihat sms masuk ke hp mereka berdua. Sebuah sms yang sama dari Gaara.

**From: Gaara**

**Nar, Sas, sndrian ni gue d rmh! K sni npa!**

Naruto dan Sasuke membaca sms itu dengan wajah yang rada beler. Mereka melihat satu sama lain.

"Gue yakin isinya sama!" kata Sasuke menebak. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ya udah, ke sana yuk! Kesian sendirian nih anak!" ajak Naruto.

"Gue kaga bawa motor, Nar!" kata Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Ya udah, kepaksa kita goncengan!" kata Naruto sambil melangkah pelan menuju rumahnya. Sasuke langsung memucat mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Goncengan? Gue sama Naruto? Ish~" kata Sasuke entah pada siapa sambil memegang lengannya. Sasuke menengok ke sana-sini dan ternyata Naruto udah ngilang. Dengan cepat, Sasuke pergi ke rumah Naruto. Saat sampai di rumah Naruto, terlihat Naruto yang lagi ngeluarin motor Ninjanya.

"Naruto, mau kemana?" kata seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan rambut merah yang panjang, Kushina di depan pintu pagar saat melihat Naruto ngeluarin motor.

"Mau ke rumah Gaara!" jawab Naruto singkat. Kushina melihat Sasuke yang berdiri ga jauh dari Naruto.

"Sasuke ga bawa motor?" kata Kushina sambil melihat Sasuke dengan senyum yang misterius.

"E-enggak, Kushina-kaa" kata Sasuke dengan takut karena melihat senyuman Kushina yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kushina keluar dan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa?" kata Naruto yang sepertinya tau akan ada sesuatu.

Cklek!

Kushina mencabut kunci motor dan mengantonginya.

"Ish, balikin ga!" kata Naruto sambil berusaha mengambil kunci motornya.

"Oh, tidak bisa! Pake motor yang punya Kaa-san aja!" kata Kushina sambil berjalan cepat memasuki rumah. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya cengo mendengar kata-kata Kushina. Naik motor Kushina-kaa... batin Sasuke sambil melirik sebuah motor matik di halaman rumah Naruto. Sebuah motor berwarna hitam dengan merk Xeon seperti motor milik Kaa-sannya, Mikoto. Seketika itu juga, Sasuke langsung merinding.

"Terpaksa, Sas! Entar yang ada makin malem kita!" kata Naruto sambil membawa motor Ninjanya masuk lagi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Gaara berlari pelan keluar dari kamarnya manuju ke teras rumahnya karena kedua sahabatnya yang ia tunggu dari tadi akhirnya datang. Gaara terdiam saat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Pffttt-" Gaara berusaha menahan tawanya saat tau bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke goncengan dengan naik motor Xeon milik Kushina.

"Jangan ketawa lo!" kata Sasuke kesal sambil turun dari motor. Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk dengan perasaan ingin ketawa yang bener-bener ga bisa tertahankan lagi. Bayangin aja seorang Sasuke yang jaim ga ketulungan dan selalu bawa motor Ninja yang keren ini, tiba-tiba naik motor Xeon punya Kushina dan di goncengin pula sama Naruto. Bisa-bisa yang ada kalo dia kaya begitu ke sekolah, seantero Konoha High School ngetawain Sasuke dengan nista.

"Buahahahahahaha... go-gomen, gue u-udah bener-bener ga kuat! Huakakakakakakak~" akhirnya tawa dari Gaara pecah dengan teramat sangat nistanya sambil guling-gulingan pula lagi.

Bugh!

"Jahat!" kata Naruto sambil memukul Gaara dengan sendalnya.

"A-ampun, mbah! Ya udah, masuk aja yuk!" kata Gaara sambil berjalam memasuki rumhanya sambil menahan tawa diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya. Saat memasuki kaar Gaara, Sasuke langsung loncat keatas kasur dan Naruto langsung ngacak-ngacak I-Pod Gaara dan Gaaranya sendiri ke dapur buat nyari cemilan buat sahabatnya itu. Baru aja Sasuke menutup matanya, tiba-tiba sebuah sms masuk.

**From: Itachi**

**Lo d mna? Cpt pulang da yg mau d omongin!**

Sasuke bingung dengan sms dari Nii-sannya itu, ngomongin apaan? Ah, males banget deh kalo ngebahas masalah pertunangan itu lagi! Batin Sasuke. Sasuke dengan cepat mengetik balasan untuk Itachi.

**From: Sasuke**

**D rmh Gaara! Ntr ja lg asik nih!**

Sent. Sasuke kembali menutup matanya, tapi lagi-lagi sebuah sms masuk.

**From: Itachi**

**Yeah, cpt! Ugd ni!**

Ugd? Emang kenapa sih? Ah bodo amat deh! Batin Sasuke. Sasuke ga ngebales sms dari Itachi. Ia kembali menutup matanya dan mencoba melupakan semua tentang pertunangannya dengan Hinata. Ga lama, Gaara datang dengan Lays ukuran gede dan Pocari botol kecil. Sasuke langsung bangun dan menyerbu apa yang di bawa Gaara. Tiba-tiba aja, Sasuke kepikiran dengan sms dari Itachi.

"Gaar, gue boleh pulang duluan ga?" kata Sasuke pelan dan membuat kedua sahabatnya itu kaget bahkan Naruto sampai menghentikan acara makannya.

**_To be continued_**

Seina: ih waw! Panjangnyooo~ gomennasai aku telat updatenya, tapi ini sebagai gantinya! Chap terpanjang yang pernah ada! Wkwkwkwk... oh iya, gomen chara pemenang pertanyaan baru segitu yang bisa di maenin dan dengan peran yang cukup aneh, tapi tenang aja ntar juga bakal nongol yang laen kok terus chara yang tadi juga bakal nongol lagi! Key? Sekali lagi hontou ni gomennasai~ *bungkukin badan* oh iya menurut kalian Kira itu orangnya gimana? apa yang bikin kalian suka sama kalian benci dari dia?

Gaara: haha sekarang giliran Sasuke dan Naruto yang di buat NISTA sama author gaje ini! *devil smile*

Sasuke: Cih, biarin! Yang penting gue ga di siksa terus kaya elu! Wakakakakak...

Gaara: *pundung di pojok ruangan*

Naruto: dah napa udah! Nih nama yang bakal maen di fic ini **Yamanaka Chika**, **Uwi-chan**, **Chi-B Blossom**, **Kinomoto Riko**

Gaara: buat yang memiliki penname seperti itu, harap memberikan satu OC kalia untuk fic ini! Key?

Sasuke: yang asal jawab tetep bisa maen kok!

All: akir kata, Review please...


	5. Chapter 5

"Gaar, gue boleh pulang duluan ga?" kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut seperti ayam pelan dan membuat kedua sahabatnya itu kaget bahkan sahabatnya yang berambut kuning sampai menghentikan acara makannya.

"Kenapa?" kata laki-laki dengan rambut merah kebingungan.

"Ga apa-apa! Gue Cuma... mau pulang aja!" lanjutnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Gue ga mau nganter lo pulang sekarang! Tanggung bentar lagi!" kata si rambut kuning sambil melanjutkan acara makannya. Laki-laki dengan rambut seperti ayam itu helihat kearah laki-laki berambut merah dengan penuh harap.

"Apa?" si rambut merah menjauh sedikit saat sadar bahwa ia sedang di perhatikan seperti itu. Si rambut ayam masih terus mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Hah, ya udah gue pinjemin deh!" kata si rambut merah akhirnya. Si rambut ayam tersenyum senang saat mendengar itu.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Our Couple!**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Our Couple punya Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T buat para remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship ama Romance dan sedikit Humor.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, asal-asalan bikin, typo sedikit buat jaga-jaga, dll. Tak suka, pergi aje dan jangan tinggalin flame! Suka, baca aje terus tinggalin review!

**Summary:** Konoha High School kedatangan murid baru yang langsung mengincar Gaara dan membuat Matsuri kelabakan, Sasuke ternyata di jodohkan dengan Hinata oleh ortunya dan Naruto yang ke datangan teman lamanya yang ternyata menyukai Naruto dari dulu! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasil apa enggak mereka mempertahankan hubungannya? Sekuel dari Couple for Us! Check it out aje ye!

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**_Chap: 5_**

"Gaar, lo emang sohib gue yang paling baek! Ga kaya dia!" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Gaara dan melirik Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata dia.

"GUA NORMAL, SAS!" teriak Gaara sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung budeg dadakan yang bersifat sementara. Gaara batuk-batuk sebentar. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang biasanya bersifat kebaikan untuknya dan keburukan untuk orang yang dikatakannya.

"Jangan seneng dulu, Sas! Emang gue bakal minjemin lo motor gue?"

Dhuuuaaarrrr...

Bener saja dugaan Sasuke. Ternyata selalu ada arti dari batuknya Gaara. Dan kini ia tau kalau yang buruk itu untuknya sendiri. Sasuke freezing seketika itu juga, Naruto mengheningkan cipta untuk mengetahui kelanjutan dari kata-kata Gaara.

"Te-terus apa yang mau lo pinjemin?" kata Sasuke takut-takut. Gaara tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"TAAARRRRRAAAAA~" teriak Gaara senang sambil menunjukkan sesuatu. Sasuke menganga lebar. Naruto langsung ketawa teguling-guling.

"Ini yang bakal gue pinjemin! Enak aje lo make motor gue!" kata Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati benda itu. Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Gaar, i-itu sepeda waktu SMP dulu kan? Waktu kita masih kelas 1?" kata Sasuke meyakinkan. Gaara mengangguk dengan yakin. Sasuke langsung memucat. Sudah lama ia tak memakai sepeda sejak ia mempunyai motor. Apa kata dunia kalo ngeliat Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu naik motor keren tiba-tiba naik sepeda seperti yang ada di iklan Pocari Sweat-yang di pake ama yang anak laki-lakinya. Tapi, Sasuke bener-bener terjepit dan ga ada pilihan lain. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Ya udah deh, gue pinjem ya!" kata Sasuke sambil menaiki sepeda itu. Gaara dan Naruto cengo dadakan.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAYYYY..." tawa mereka lepas saat melihat Sasuke.

"BERISIKKKK!" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara ultra sonicnya dan langsung membuat seluruh kaca di rumah Gaara pecah. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Sasuke meninggalkan rumah Gaara dan sampai beberapa meter dari rumah Gaara masih terdengar suara tawa dari Naruto dan Gaara.

Sasuke menggoes sepeda itu pelan. Ia terlihat sangat santai seperti sedang bersepeda pada hari mingu pagi, padahal ini sudah cukup malam. Jujur aja, naik sepeda kaya gini bikin Sasuke inget sama iklan Pocari. Serius deh.

Hateshinai...

Ao no mukou e...

Sasuke berhenti. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi. Setelah yakin tak ada siapapun, ia kembali bersepeda.

Bokutachi no mirai wa hirogaru...

Sasuke berhenti dan menggaruk telinganya itu.

"Normal kok, tapi kenapa dari tadi gue denger lagu Youth Sweat Beautiful mulu?" katanya dengan bingung. Sasuke kembali menjalankan sepedanya lagi.

Beautiful day, kimi to boku ga koko ni iru

"..."

Hashitta bun dake michi wa nobiru kara

"?" Sasuke celingukan mencari sumber suara, tapi slalu saja tak ia temukan.

Day by day, ima wo ikiyou...

"Ugyaaa~ siapa yang nyetel tuh lagu sih?"

Ckrek!

"Eh?" Sasuke terdiam saat sadar bahwa ia telah di foto oleh seseorang. Sasuke menengok ke sumber suara kamera dengan horror.

"Hihihi... dapet juga foto Sasuke-senpai yang lagi gowes setelah beberapa tahun! Haha..." kata seorang anak perempuan dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Mikoto, hanya saja anak ini berponi. Sekilas Sasuke merasa seperti melihat Kaa-sannya di waktu muda, tapi akhirnya Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kana?" kata Sasuke dengan horror. Kana hanya tersenyum gaje.

"Hadoooh~ Sasuke-senpai kaya ga tau gimana aku aja sih!" kata Kana sambil melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya tadi. Sebuah perempatan muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Jadi dari tadi yang nyetel lagu itu, lo?" kata Sasuke dengan tampang yang kini ingin menelan Kana hidup-hidup. Kana memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lagu apa?" katanya dengan tampang yang bener-bener ga tau apa-apa. Sasuke melihat Kana dengan tatapan yang rada beler.

"Ah, never mind!" kata Sasuke sambil melanjutkan bersepedah menuju rumahnya dan meninggalkan Kana sendirian dengan bingung. Setelah cukup lama, akirnya Sasuke sampai di rumahnya. Rumah Sasuke terlihat cukup ramai. Ada apaan sih? Batin Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Deg!

Sasuke terpaku saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam rumahnya itu. Mereka adalah keluarga Hyuuga. Sasuke langsung berfirasat buruk saat melihatnya.

"Ah, Sasuke dari mana saja?" kata seorang perempuan yang di panggil 'Okaa-san' oleh Sasuke yang tak lain dan tak bukan dan tak salah lagi adalah Mikoto.

"Dari rumah Gaara!" Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil melirik dengan bingung kearah keluarga Hyuuga yang ada di rumahnya itu.

"Oh, mereka kesini untuk membicarakan pertunanganmu dan Hinata yang sempat tertunda!" Mikoto menjawab seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke. Tidak lupa dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Sasuke freezing di tempatnya. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah aku sudah menolaknya? Sasuke membatin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada keluarga Hyuuga.

"A-aku..." Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi Mikoto dengan cepat memotong.

"Maaf, Sasuke! Kaa-san tak bisa menolongmu!" kata Mikoto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya, setelah itu ia menepuk mukanya dan masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan yang tak karuan.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Shion, cepetan dong! Bisa telat nih kita!" suara dari seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut coklat panjang yang terurai itu, Kira terdengar cukup keras di apartemennya. Tak lupa sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar bernomor 55 yang bertuliskan Shion di depannya.

Cklek!

"Iye iye ini juga udah, tinggal make pitanya aja!" kata Shion sambil memakai pita di seragamnya itu.

"Ah, udahlah ayo!" Kira sangat terlihat terburu-buru. Ia menggenggam tangan Shion dan berlari secepat mungkin dan otomatis Shion ikut berlari juga jika tak ingin mencium aspal. Kira sesekali melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya itu. 06:28. Gawat! 2 menit lagi gerbang akan di tutup! Kira terlihat memucat. Baru kali ini ia kesiangan dan itu semua karena teman kecilnya waktu ia masih SD dan bersekolah di Suna Elementary School, Shion yang selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah dan akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke Konoha.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di depan gedung sekolah yang sangat luas dengan tulisan Konoha High School di depannya. Dan saat itu juga gerbang akan di tutup. DI TUTUP. Kira panik bukan main saat melihat itu, tapi senyuman kecil mengembang di wajahnya yang putih dengan rona merah muda di pipinya.

"Shion, pegang tangan ku yang kuat ya!" kata Kira sambil berancang-ancang.

"Eh, jangan bilang kamu mau kaya dulu lagi?" kali ini gantian Shion yang terlihat panik.

"We have no choice! Here we comeeeee..." teriak Kira cukup keras. Ia langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat dan saat sampai di gerbang sekolah yang sudah hampir tertutup itu, ia memijakkan kakinya di sana. Shion terlihat pasrah dan menutup matanya dengan mulut yang berkomat-kamit. Setelah itu, Kira menggantikan pijakan kakinya itu dengan tanggannya dan meloncati gerbang yang tingginya kira-kira 2 meteran itu. Yah, kira-kira dia salto gitu deh. Tapi sungguh di sayangkan karena ia bersama dengan Shion, maka ia tak akan bisa mendarat dengan mulus.

"Kyaaaaa~" teriak Kira dan Shion secara bersamaan.

Gubrak!

Gedabruk!

Grompyang!

"Ittai!"

"Mati aku, hosh hosh... Kira gila!" umpat Shion saat ia mendarat. Kira hanya menjawab dengan senyuman gajenya dan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ga gatel itu.

"Woi, lo berdua minggir napa!" teriak seseorang dari bawah tempat Kira dan Shion mendarat. Oh, ternyata mereka berdua menimpa seseorang yang tak berdosa sedikitpun.

"Ah, Naruto!" teriak Shion kaget saat melihat kepala kuning yang ngejreng sedang tengkurap mencium aspal sekolah. Ternyata yang dengan beruntungnya kejatohan dua orang perempuan yang terbilang cantik itu adalah Naruto. Shion dengan cepat membantunya berdiri. Tapi...

"Gaara!" kali ini giliran Kira yang berteriak. Ternyata saat Naruto berdiri masih ada Gaara di bawahnya. Berarti secara ga langsung Gaara tertimpa tiga orang sekaligus. Kira membantu Gaara berdiri dan tak lupa meminta maaf. Tapi...

"SASUKE?" mereka semakin panik saat melihat Sasuke tergeletak tak berdaya. Ternyata Sasuke adalah orang yang paling beruntung yang langsung tertimpa empat orang sekaligus.

"Poor, Sasuke!" kata Kira sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Badan gue remuk!" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Kira, kita bawa mereka ke UKS aja yuk!" Shion melihat trio cool boys itu dengan tatapan iba sambil terus memegangi Naruto. Kira mengangguk dengan yakin, setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju UKS sekolah. Shion membantu Naruto berdiri dengan melingkarkan tangan Naruto di lehernya. Kira membantu Sasuke dan Gaara seperti yang dilakukan oleh Shion ke Naruto secara bersamaan. Merasa tak kuat, Kira berhenti berjalan.

"Ne, kau yang di sana!" teriak Kira meminta pertolongan. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pendek yang ikal dan berwarna hitam, Ken menengok.

"Bisa bantu aku ga?" kata Kira dengan puppy eyes no jutsu. Ken mengangguk dan membantu Kira dengan memegang Sasuke. Raut wajah Ken terlihat sangat bingung saat melihat Sasuke yang sangat pucat.

"Sasuke kenapa?" kata Ken sambil melihat Kira dan menanti jawaban.

"Oh, dia ketiban aku, Shion, Naruto dan Gaara! Hehehe..." Kira menjawab sambil tertawa dengan maksa. Mendengar itu, Ken langsung sweatdrop. Ia kembali melihat Sasuke, namun kali ini dengan tatapan yang mengatakan malangnya-dirimu-Sasuke.

"Oh iya, aku baru dengar nama Shion! Apa dia murid baru?" lagi-lagi Ken terlihat bingung.

"Iya, mungkin dia akan sekelas dengan kita!" kali ini Kira tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan bisa dipastikan kalau Ken cukup speechless saat melihatnya. Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan UKS. Dengan cepat, mereka meletakkan para korban di ranjang yang ada.

"Arigato, Ken!" kata Kira sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Doitashimashite, jaa..." Ken tersenyum dan pergi keluar UKS.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Hihihi... aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana mereka tertimpa kalian!" kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil saat selesai mengobati ketiga korban itu.

"Lo bukannya kasian sama kita, malah ngetawain!" kata Naruto terlihat kesal. Setelah itu, terdengar suara tawa dari tiga perempuan yang ada di sana. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura terdiam saat melihat Shion.

"Kenapa?" kata Shion karena sadar dirinya sedang di perhatikan.

"Ano, murid baru ya?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Iya, tapi aku sepertinya terlambat masuk kelas!" kata Shion dengan senyuman sambil melihat kearah sebuah kelas yang ada di lantai dua.

"Oh, gue Sakura!" Sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Shion, yoroshiku!" Shion tersenyum senang sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

"Oh iya asal kamu tau aja ya, Sakura ini pacarnya Sasuke!" kata Kira tiba-tiba sambil melirik Shion dan dengan penekanan pada kata-kata 'pacarnya'.

"Hooo..." Shion membulatkan mulutnya. Sakura terlihat memblushing. Kira langsung tertawa lepas melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi sepi. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Dan bisa di lihat jika Sakura sangat tidak menyukai keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Ano, tapi kalo diliat-liat Shion mirip sama Hinata ya!" kata Sakura sambil melihat Shion. Shion terkejut saat mendengarnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hinata? Siapa dia?" kata Shion tetap dengan kepala yang di miringkan tanda ia bingung.

"Oh iya, waktu itu Kira juga memanggilku seperti itu kan?" lanjut Hinata sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian saat ia baru bertemu dengan Kira.

"Hinata itu pacarnya Naruto! Mirip banget lho sama kamu!" kata Kira sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Ohok... ohok...

Semua langsung melihat kearah Sasuke yang entah kenapa terbatuk itu.

"Lo kenapa, Sas?" kata Gaara dengan bingung. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Gawat nih! Gimana cara gue bilang ke Naruto kalo gue di jodohin sama Hinata? Bisa-bisa yang ada Naruto ngamuk-ngamuk ama gue! Sasuke membatin sambil melirik Naruto yang terlihat sedang tertawa.

"Wah, aku jadi ingin melihat si Hinata itu! Berarti Naruto emang ga bisa lupain aku ya, buktinya aja dia cari pacar yang mirip sama aku! Hihi..." kata Shion sambil tertawa kecil.

"Heh?" sontak Sakura dan Kira kaget mendengarnya. Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara bahkan ga kalah kagetnya dari mereka.

"Iya, Naruto dulu kan suka sama aku!" kata Shion sambil tersenyum. Entah senyum bagaimana yang di tunjukkannya. Tak ada yang bisa mengartikan senyuman dari Shion saat itu. Sasuke dan Gaara langsung melihat kearah Naruto.

"Nar..." kata Sasuke terputus dan pelan sehingga hanya Naruto dan Gaara yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Beruntung ga ada Hinata, sakit banget lho kalo dia tau!" kata Gaara melanjutkan kata-kata yang tak bisa di katakan oleh Sasuke seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan juga pastinya.

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Saat itu juga dunia terasa berhenti berputar untuk Naruto. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Keringatnya bercucuran. Dan secara tiba-tiba seperti film yang di putar ulang, kenangannya saat berada di Konoha Junior High School itu kembali teringat. Saat di mana ia masih satu kelas dengan Shion.

**_To be continued_**

Seina: ano, hontou ni gomennasai lama updatenya T^T. Aku keasikan liburan nih ampe nelantarin fic ini. Silahkan lempar aku ke Jepang *ngarep*. Di sini sengaja ga di tampilin saat-saat Sasuke di jodohin sama Hinata, soalnya sengaja bikin para readers penasaran *di lempar sendal readers*. Terus buat penjelasan Sasuke ke Naruto ntar -.-b. Di sini juga sengaja ga dilanjutin pas Naruto nginget-nginget masa SMPnya dulu. Yah, buat ntar bahan lamunan dia! Hehehe... terus maap banget ya, lagi-lagi ada adegan ga penting di sini. Jujur aja aku bingung buat nempatin Kana, makanya aku bikin jadi begitu. Terus semua OC request aku buat satu kelas sama trio cool boys, Kira dan Shion dan buat OC yang belom nongol harap sabar ya!

Gaara: aha! Kini sasuke yang dipermalukan sama author ini! Hahaha... oh iya, ngomong-ngomong gimana sih kejadian di rumah lo? Penasaran gue! *lirik Sasuke*

Sasuke: r.a.h.a.s.i.a! ntar aja gue jelasin di depan Naruto! Nah lo sendiri inget apa, Nar? *colek-colek Naruto*

Naruto: gue juga bingung inegt apa! Hehehe...

All: *sweatdrop*

Seina: ah, sudahlah ntar juga pada tau! Ayo Naruto kita siap-siap ke fic My Senpai is My Classmate!

Naruto: ayo! Jangan lupa ya buat review! Hehehe...


	6. Chapter 6

Hyuuusss….

Angin yang berhembus dengan lembut itu membuat rambut dari seorang perempuan dengan mata yang bagaikan lavender bergerak-berak dengan indah. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu bersinar tertepa sinar mentari.

Glek!

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang berwana kuning dan dengan mata yang sebiru laut menelan ludahnya saat melihat perempuan itu. Dan kini ia merasakan dunianya telah berhenti berputar. Semua yang di sekelilingnyapun kini terasa mati seolah dunia ini hanya miliknya dan perempuan itu saja.

"Oi, Nar! Melamun aja!" kata seorang lelaki dengan rambut seperti ayam sambil menepuk pundak lelaki berambut kuning itu. Si rambut kuning menggeleng pelan dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan ramennya.

"Hooo… lo liatin Shion ya?" tebak si rambut merah sambil menyenggol tubuh si rambut kuning.

"Ohok ohok…" si rambut kuning langsung terbatuk karena tebakan dari si rambut merah yang ternyata benar 100%. Seketika itu juga, ia merasakan wajahnya memerah bagaikan saus tomat.

"Cieee… Naruto!"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Our Couple!**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Our Couple punya Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T buat para remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship ama Romance dan sedikit Humor.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, asal-asalan bikin, typo sedikit buat jaga-jaga, dll. Tak suka, pergi aje dan jangan tinggalin flame! Suka, baca aje terus tinggalin review!

**Summary:** Konoha High School kedatangan murid baru yang langsung mengincar Gaara dan membuat Matsuri kelabakan, Sasuke ternyata di jodohkan dengan Hinata oleh ortunya dan Naruto yang ke datangan teman lamanya yang ternyata menyukai Naruto dari dulu! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasil apa enggak mereka mempertahankan hubungannya? Sekuel dari Couple for Us! Check it out aje ye!

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**_Chap: ****6****_**

Deg deg!

Naruto dengan cepat membuka matanya. Pandangan matanya langsung terpaku pada langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lega. Setelah itu, ia terduduk dan berjalan menuju cermin yang terdapat pada lemari di kamarnya itu. Kenapa? Kenapa tadi gue mimpi tentang masa-masa waktu di Konoha Junior High School? batin Naruto sambil menjambak pelan rambutnya.

"Apa iya gue jadian sama Hinata gara-gara dia mirip Shion?" kata Naruto pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Kini ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti sedang terjadi tsunami dimana ia tak akan bisa berlari semakin jauh lagi. Ia harus tetap menjalani semuanya walaupun akan ada yang tersakiti pada akhirnya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Naruto, kamu sakit?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Naruto penuh kekhawatiran. Naruto balas melihat Hinata. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau yakin?" kata Hinata lagi dengan raut yang masih tetap khawatir.

"Iya sayangku…" kata Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Hinata pelan. Hinata hanya meraung kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Hahaha… sudah ya, aku mau ke kelas dulu!" kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata sampai membuat beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dan merasakan iri pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"Wah, kau membuatku iri Hinata!" kata Kira yang secara tiba-tiba ada di belakang Hinata tanpa disadarinya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau disana?" kata Hinata gugup.

"Baru saja aku disini!" kata Kira sambil tersenyum manis. Melihat itu, Hinata menjadi tersenyum juga.

"Tapi, aku…" kata Hinata menggantung.

"Merasa kalau Naruto berbeda dari biasanya! Ada yang salah pada dirinya!" lanjut Kira seperti bisa membaca pikiran Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam dengam mata yang tak percaya pada kata-kata Kira barusan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau…" kata Hinata bingung.

"Aku bisa tau apa yang ada di pikiran orang-orang, Hinata!" kata Kira dengan senyuman manisnya lagi sambil menatap Hinata yang masih kebingungan.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Gaara mengintip kedalam UKS. Ia hanya menemukan Sasuke sendirian disana. Tak ada siapapun. Ini aneh! pikir Gaara sambil masuk ke dalam UKS.

"Pada kemana yang lain?" kata Gaara sambil duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Naruto pacaran sama Hinata, Sakura ga tau deh kemana! Katanya sih mau beli obat!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeruput teh hijau yang ada. Gaara terdiam. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sas, boleh ga gue tanya sesuatu?" kata Gaara pada akhirnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi lo harus kudu wajib jawab yang jujur ya!" kata Gaara lagi. Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Emang mau Tanya apa?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat Gaara dengan malas.

"Sas, maaf la…" kata Sakura menggantung saat melihat Gaara dan Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang serius. Sakura berjalan keluar lagi. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Kenapa ya, kok pada serius gitu? batin Sakura sambil berdiri membelakangi pintu UKS yang tertutup sebelah itu.

"Apa bener lo sama Hinata tunangan?" kata Gaara dengan wajah yang masih saja serius.

Deg deg!

Jantung Sasuke berdrgup cepat. Keringat mulai keluar dari wajahnya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tak percaya. A-apa-apaan Gaara? Kenapa dia menanyakan hal yang aneh? batin Sakura tak kalah kaget dengan Sasuke. Sakura semakin mendekatkan kupinya ke pintu agar bisa mendengar obrolan mereka lebih jelas lagi. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi itu bener?" kata Gaara lagi. Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Jawab, Sas! Kita lagi berdua, ga ada Naruto atau Sakura! Gue bisa bantuin lo ngejelasin ke Naruto kalo lo mau jawab!" kata Gaara cukup keras.

"Iya, itu bener! Lo tau dari mana?" kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Deg!

Jantung Sakura berdegup semakin cepat. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa-apaan ini? ini bercanda kan? gaara dan Sasuke sedang bercanda kan? ini ga bener kan? batin Sakura sambil menahan air mata yang mulai berlinangan dan siap untuk jatuh kapan saja.

"Gue tau dari lo!" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Gue?"

"Ya, waktu lo ngobrol berduaan sama Hinata! Kalo bukan karena Kira nanya yang aneh-aneh, gue mungkin ga akan tau itu!"

"Kira?" kata Sasuke semakin bingung dengan kata-kata Gaara.

"Ya, Kira yang bikin gue sadar kalo ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara lo sama Hinata! Cuma dengan satu pertanyaan yang polos, gue langsung sadar!"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Dia tanya apa lo itu pacaran sama Hinata? Pastinya waktu itu gue bilang kalo lo itu pacaran sama Sakura dan Hinata sama Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba aja dia bilang kalo dia liat lo lagi berduaan sama Hinata!"

"Jadi Kira juga tau?" kata Sasuke semakin ga percaya. Gaara mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjambak rambutnya pelan seakan ia sedang frustasi.

"Tenang aja, Kira ga akan bilang ke siapapun! Yang jadi masalah, gimana cara lo bilang ke Sakura dan Naruto?" kata Gaara dengan cukup tenang. Padahal, hatinya sangat kaget mendengar semua pengakuan dari Sasuke tentang tunangan itu.

"Gue ga tau, gue takut mereka marah, tapi gue akan bilang ke mereka secepatnya!" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Ya udah kalo lo butuh bantuan, gue siap bantu lo kapan aja! Gue ke kelas duluan ya!" kata Gaara sambil pergi keluar UKS. Setelah di luar, Gaara menutup pintu UKS dan betapa kagetnya Gaara saat melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu UKS.

"Sakura? Sejak kapan lo…" kata-kata Gaara terputus saat Sakura mengangkat telunjuknya ke depan mulutnya menandakan bahwa Gaara harus diam.

"Gue udah cukup lama sampai gue bisa denger semua omongan lo dan Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan senyum yang miris dan juga dengan wajah yang basah karena air matanya tak sanggup ia tahan lagi. Gaara terdiam dengan menatap Sakura penuh kasihan. Gaara melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikan jaket itu ke kepala Sakura.

"Ikut gue!" kata Gaara sambil merangkul pundak Sakura dan membawanya pergi menjauhi UKS. Gaara melepaskan jaketnya saat mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Gaara menatap Sakura yang masih saja menangis. Ia menghapus air mata Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

"Lo tau, gue paling ga suka liat perempuan nangis apa lagi ia menangis karena lelaki!" kata Gaara agar Sakura berhenti menangis.

"Hiks… hiks…" ternyata sepetinya Sakura sulit untuk berhenti menangis. Gaara menghembuskan napasnya.

"Ok, gue tau lo nangis karena lo sedih kan? dan lo pasti ga percaya dengan semua ini kan? tapi, gue mohon lo harus kuat! Gue tau lo perempuan yang kuat kaya Matsuri!" kata Gaara berusaha menyemangati Sakura, tapi sia-sia saja karena Sakura masih tetap menangis.

"Ya udah, lo boleh pake punggung gue buat nangis! Inget, punggung aja ya, soalnya pelukan gue cuman buat Matsuri!" kata Gaara dengan pasrah. Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung memeluk Gaara dari belakang dan menangis sekencangnya di punggung Gaara.

"Huaaaa… Sasukeeee~"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Kira dan Hinata meminum jus yang mereka pesan masing-masing sambil terduduk di bangku yang ada di kantin. Mereka berdua terlihat menikmati jus itu. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berhenti meminum jus itu dan melihat ke sekelompok perempuan yang sepertinya sedang bergosip. Melihat itu, Kira menjadi ikut penasaran dengan apa yang sedang digosipkan oleh anak-anak itu.

"Eh tau anak baru yang namanya Shion ga?" kata salah satu perempuan itu.

"Oh iya, anak itu mirip banget ya sama Hinata!" kata yang lainnya lagi. Kira mulai menyadari kemana pembicaraan mereka. Ia melihat Hinata yang sepertinya sangat ingin tau kelanjutan obrolan anak-anak itu.

"Hinata, temani aku ke toilet yuk!" kata Kira dengan ekspresi yang sedang menahan buang air kecil itu.

"Tahan sebentar, aku masih mau denger!" kata Hinata tepat seperti dugaan Kira.

"Oh iya kalian denger ga yang katanya Naruto jadian sama Hinata itu gara-gara-"

"Kyaaaa~" teriak Kira dengan histeris dan membuat anak-anak tadi langsung terdiam bahkan ia seperti Miss Universe yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di kantin. Hinata melihat Kira dengan bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" kata Hinata yang mulai terlihat panik.

"Aku ngompol…" kata Kira bohong dengan pelan. Hinata melihat Kira dengan sweatdrop.

"Kenapa ga bilang dari tadi?" kata Hinata dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku udah berusaha bilang, tapi kamu nyuruh aku nahan padahal aku udah ga bisa nahan lagi!" kata Kira sambil memainkan jemarinya. Hinata menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, aku antar kau ke toilet!" kata Hinata pasrah sambil berjalan keluar kantin diikuti Kira di belakangnya. Kira masih menatap anak-anak yang masih terdiam itu. Tak akan kubiarkan kalian bergosip seperti itu dan membiarkan Hinata mendengarnya! batinnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Wah benar ya, Hinata mirip sekali dengan Shion!"

"Lihat benar-benar mirip, ya!"

"Jangan-jangan gossip itu benar lagi!"

Psssttt… pssstt… psssttt…

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Kira. Kira sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata. Ia menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"Jangan dipikirkan, ya!" kata Kira berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang sepertinya sangat penasaran kenapa semua orang melihatnya dan mengatakan ia mirip dengan Shion. Bahkan ia tak tau Shion itu siapa.

"Tapi aku sangat penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti!" kata Hinata sambil melihat orang-orang yang sedang membicarakannya. Kira hanya bisa terdiam. Jika ia menjadi Hinata, mungkin ia juga akan penasaran. Tapi, ini berbeda. Hinata pasti akan sangat sakit hati mendengar kelanjutan dari omongan orang-orang itu.

"Hinata, aku ke kelas sebentar ya!" kata Kira sambil berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi dia bilang mau ke toilet ya?" kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Kira berlari menuju kantin. Ia membohongi Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ke kelas. Sesampainya di kantin, masih terlihat anak-anak yang sepertinya juga masih asik bergosip. Kira mendekati meja di mana mereka berkumpul.

"Ne, kalian!" panggil Kira saat tepat di depan meja mereka. Mereka menengok.

"Kenapa?" tanya salah satunya dengan rambut ikal sebahu dan dikuncir satu, Mio.

"Kalian mendapatkan gossip itu dari mana?" kata Kira tanpa basa basi.

"Gosip yang mana?" kali ini giliran seorang anak dengan rambut seperti Avril Lavigne, Rey.

"Itu yang kata Hinata mirip Shion dan Naruto jadian sama Hinata karena wajah mereka yang mirip!" kata Kira dengan kesal.

"Lho? Darimana kau tau itu? Bukannya tadi kau berteriak sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi?" kata Omii dengan bingung.

"Sudahlah, kalian katakana saja dari mana kalian tau itu?" kata Kira dengan perempatan yang mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Kita tau dari…"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Hinata terbelalak saat mendengarnya. Ia menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya berharap agar ia salah dengar.

"Sepertinya memang benar Naruto jadian dengan Hinata karena wajahnya mirip dengan Shion, cinta pertamanya Naruto saat SMP!" terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari semua orang saat melihat Hinata lewat di koridor. Sejak tadi, sejak Kira meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia menjadi tau apa yang mereka semua bicarakan. Semua terdengar jelas oleh Hinata walaupun mereka berbicara sepelan mungkin.

"Ini pasti salah, ini pasti ga mungkin!" kata Hinata sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi saat ini tak memungkinkan untuknya menangis.

Tap!

Ckrek!

"Wah, benar-benar mirip ya kalian ini!" kata Kana senang sambil melihat hasil jepretannya. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk sejak Kira meninggalkannya tadi untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat seorang perempuan dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya, hanya saja warna rambut mereka berbeda. Bagaikan melihat bayangan di cermin. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Inikah Shion? batin Hinata tak percaya.

"Wah, jadi kau yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga?" kata Shion dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Hinata hanya terdiam melihatnya dan mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Ya, aku Hinata Hyuuga!"

**_To be continued_**

Seina: Yo-Sha! Sepertinya di sini sudah di mulai hal yang paling kunantikan, yaitu semuanya terungkap! Ahahaha… sebenarnya tadinya ini untuk beberapa chap di depan, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir aku sangat malas jadi langsung saja pakai chap ini agar ficnya cepet kelar! Di sini belum ada Matsuri, jadi yang GaaMatsu FC harap sabar ya… mereka bakal nongol di chap depan dan perkiraanku fic ini akan sampai 10 chap aja! Inget baru perkiraan dan perkiraan bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu -.-b ternyata dua kali lipat dari Couple for Us!

Gaara: jadi endingnya gue ama Matsuri ato Kira?

Seina: udah ada di otak gue buat endingnya, tapi tak akan ku kasih tau!

Sasuke: terus gue jadi ama Hinata apa Sakura?

Naruto: gue sama Shion apa Hinata?

Seina: udah ku bilang ending sudah terancang dengan baik di otak, tapi ga akan aku kasih tau!

NaruSasuGaa: *ngeluarin kunai*

Seina: *pucet* e-eh? Selo aja mas! Oh iya, Naruto ayo kita ke fic My Senpai is My Classmate, Sasuke juga ke fic Uchiha's Holidays Story! Let's go capcus cyin~

Gaara: e-eh? Masa iya gue doang yang tetep disini? Argh, ya udah deh reviewnya di tunggu ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat masih menunggu jawaban yang diajukannya tadi dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Ia menatap wajah anak-anak perempuan yang ada di depannya satu persatu.

"Cepat katakan!" kata anak berambut coklat itu dengan tak sabar lagi.

"Kita tau dari Shion!" jawab seorang anak berambut pirang dengan panjang sedada.

"Shion?" ulang anak berambut coklat dengan nada yang ga percaya. Keempat anak perempuan yang ada di depannya mengangguk dengan yakin. Anak perempuan berambut coklat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka yang terlihat bingung.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Dua orang perempuan yang bisa dibilang wajahnya sangat mirip hanya saling berpandangan tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan satu katapun kecuali sebuah senyuman yang terukir dari wajah perempuan yang berambut pirang.

"Wah, tak ku sangka kita semirip ini, Hinata!" kata perempuan berambut pirang itu tanpa menghilanglangkan senyumnya.

"Ya, aku juga tak menyangka akan seperti ini, Shion!" kata perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata yang masih saja berkaca-kaca dan sepertinya air mata siap untuk mengalir. Keringat mengalir begitu cepat membasahi wajah dari seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang selalu membawa kamera. Sepertinya ini tidak baik, aku harus melakukan sesuatu! Batin perempuan itu.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Our Couple!**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Our Couple punya Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T buat para remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship ama Romance dan sedikit Humor.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, asal-asalan bikin, typo sedikit buat jaga-jaga, dll. Tak suka, pergi aje dan jangan tinggalin flame! Suka, baca aje terus tinggalin review!

**Summary:** Konoha High School kedatangan murid baru yang langsung mengincar Gaara dan membuat Matsuri kelabakan, Sasuke ternyata di jodohkan dengan Hinata oleh ortunya dan Naruto yang ke datangan teman lamanya yang ternyata menyukai Naruto dari dulu! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasil apa enggak mereka mempertahankan hubungannya? Sekuel dari Couple for Us! Check it out aje ye!

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**_Chap: ****7****_**

Kana berlari secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Berlari mencari seseorang yang ia kenal untuk memisahkan Shion dan Hinata yang sepertinya bisa saja akan terjadi pertangkaran jika melihat kondisi dari mereka berdua. Wajahnya mulai terlukis senyuman dan sedikit harapan saat melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut seperti ayam tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Sasuke-senpaaaaaaiiiii…" teriak Kana sekencang mungkin. Lelaki itu menengok dan…

Gubrak!

"Ittai~" rintih Sasuke karena tertimpa Kana. Kana dengan cepat kembali berdiri.

"Sasuke-senpai, Shion-senpai sama Hinata-senpai…" kata Kana berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kenapa sama mereka?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Pokoknya ikut aku!" kata Kana sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya pergi ke tempat Shion dan Hinata berada. Saat sampai disana, terlihat Hinata yang menangis dan Shion yang masih saja tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlihat seperti mengejek.

"Dia tidak seperti yang kamu bilang! Dia menyukaiku apa adanya, bukan karena aku mirip denganmu!" kata Hinata pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke dan Kana.

Ckrek!

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara dari kamera milik Kana. Sasuke melihat Kana dengan tampang horror.

"Kana, sempat-sempatnya kamu memotret! Lalu ngapain kamu disini? Balik sana ke sekolah!" kata Sasuke dengan kesal. Kana menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi ini seru, Sasuke-senpai!" kata Kana sambil kembali memotret.

"Kanaaaa…" kata Sasuke terlihat kesal dengan tingkah kohainya itu.

"Eh? Lihat!" kata Kana sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan yang berlari begitu cepat kearah Shion. sasuke menengok kearah yang ditunjuk Kana. Ternyata Kira datang dan menutup mulut Shion. tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke berlari kecil kearah Hinata dan merangkul bahunya.

"Daijobu, Hinata?" kata Sasuke tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya. Hinata menggeleng pelan dan menangis sambil memeluk Sasuke. Kira masih menutup mulut Shion dan menatapnya dengan horror.

"Apa yang kamu bilang kesemua orang?" kata Kira masih tetap menutup mulut Shion dan menatap tajam mata Shion. Shion terlihat bingung mendengar kata-kata Kira. Kira melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulut Shion.

"Ikut aku!" kata Kira sambil menarik tangan Shion dan membawanya pergi entah kemana. Sasuke dan Hinata masih tetap ditempatnya karena Hinata masih menangis dipelukannya Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengelus rambut Hinata lembut.

"Gue ga tau apa yang sebenernya terjadi, tapi gue harap lo ga ambil pusing sama hal ini!" kata Sasuke pelan. Hinata mengangguk pelan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Ckrek!

"Hehehe… Sasuke-senpai bisa aja ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitannya!" kata Kana sambil melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Hinata… Sasuke…" kata Sakura pelan dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Gaara yang berdiri tepat disamping Sakura hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggungnya. Baru saja mereka kembali dan Sakura baru saja berhenti menangis, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berpelukan. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya lagi. Kana masih terdiam di tempatnya dan melihat dua orang yang berdiri tepat disampingnya, Sakura dan Gaara. Oh iya, bukannya Sasuke-senpai pacaran sama Sakura-senpai? batinnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Apa yang kamu bilang ke semua orang?" kata Kira cukup keras saat sampai di taman belakang sekolah yang saat ini terlihat cukup sepi.

"Bilang apa?" kata Shion dengan bingung.

"Kamu bilang ke semua orang kalo Naruto jadian sama Hinata karena Hinata mirip sama kamu kan?"

"Oh, itu kenyataan kan? bahkan kamu juga liat sendiri kan aku dan Hinata itu mirip?"

"Tapi bukan berarti dia jadian sama Hinata karena mirip sama kamu! Sebaiknya kamu diam saja kalo ga tau apa-apa!"

"Aku ga tau apa-apa? seharusnya kamu! Aku ini kenal dengan Naruto dari SMP! Kamu? Baru kenal aja udah sok tau!"

"Tapi aku yakin Naruto ga akan seperti itu!"

"Ga usah kamu bela-bela Hinata! Naruto itu hanya suka sama aku, jadi yah aku yakin kamu bisa tau apa yang aku pikirkan!"

Plak!

Shion terdiam saat tamparan Kira mendarat di pipinya dengan mulus. Shion memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit dan sedikit memerah itu.

"Kamu pikir kamu lebih baik dariku? Bahkan kamu sendiri juga merebut Gaara dari Matsuri kan? aku sudah tau itu, Kira! Kau sama saja denganku!" kata Shion dengan cukup keras. Kira mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kamu ga tau apa-apa, jadi lebih baik kamu diam!" kata Kira ga kalah kerasnya dengan Shion sambil pergi meninggalkan Shion sendirian.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Hiks… hiks… hiks…

Suara tangis terdengar dari belakang dan membuat Sakura yang sedang sendirian di UKS menjadi merinding. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan mencoba membuka tirai yang menutupi ranjang dengan ruang tunggu UKSnya itu.

"Ki-Kira?" kata Sakura ga percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kira menengok dan menghapus air matanya juga.

"Sakura? kupikir disini ga ada orang!" kata Kira sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Lo kenapa nangis?" kata Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Kira dan duduk disampingnya. Kira menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa?" kata Kira sambil melihat Sakura.

"Kamu juga keliatan abis nangis!" lanjutnya lagi. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Menurut lo, Sasuke lebih pantes sama Hinata atau gue? Gue mohon lo jawab dengan jujur!" kata Sakura pelan sambil menatap mata hazel Kira. Kira tersentak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kamu nanya kaya gitu?"

"Udahlah, gue udah tau semuanya! Gue udah tau kalo Sasuke tunangan sama Hinata, makanya gue nanya kaya gitu dan itu juga yang bikin gue nangis!"

"Kamu tau dari mana?"

"Gue ga sengaja denger obrolan Sasuke sama Gaara tentang pertunangannya itu! gue… kasian banget ya jadi gue… hiks…"

Kira masih terdiam. Dia benar-benar ga tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tau banget kalau ini sangat menyakitkan. Wajar kalau Sakura menangis seperti ini.

"Menangislah kalau menangis itu bisa membuatmu tenang, aku tau ini terlalu menyakitkan untukmu!" kata Kira sambil memeluk Sakura.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Kira menatap langit yang kini berubah warna menjadi jingga menandakan waktu sudah cukup sore. Hari ini adalah hari terberat yang pernah ada. ia menengok kearah lelaki di sampingnya yang juga sedang melihat ke langit.

"Udah sore ya ternyata!" kata Gaara sambil melirik jam ditangannya. Kira mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, Sakura udah tau?" kata Kira sambil berjalan pelan. Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu? Naruto?" kata Kira lagi sambil melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket dilapangan sekolahnya. Memang sudah sangat sore, tapi sekolah mereka masih saja ramai. Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"Gue ga tau bakal gimana kalo Naruto sampe tau!" kata Gaara pelan. Mereka berdua terdiam. Terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Semua ini benar-benar masalah yang sangat berat untuk Trio Cool Boys. Bisa-bisa persahabatan Trio Cool Boys yang terjalin sejak mereka masih kecil hancur begitu saja karenanya.

"Gaaraaaaa~"

Gaara dan Kira berhasil menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar suara teriakan tadi. Su-suara ini kan… batin Gaara sambil menengok ke belakang dengan perasaan takut. Haduh, masalah yang lainnya datang! Batin Kira sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Kenapa pulang bareng Kira? Kan gue pacar lo bukannya Kira!" kata Matsuri yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan Gaara dan Kira.

"Kit-kita Cuma kebetulan aja pulang barengan! Iya kan?" kata Gaara gugup. Kira mengangguk dengan gugup juga. Matsuri menatap Kira dengan tajam seakan-akan ingin menelannya saat ini juga dalam keadaan utuh.

"Awas kalo lo berani ngerebut Gaara!" kata Matsuri sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya sampai ke depan wajahnya.

"Ga takut tuh!" kata Kira sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan Gaara dan Matsuri sebelum Matsuri mengamuk-ngamuk.

"Jaa~" kata Kira dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gaara sweatdrop melihatnya sedangkan Matsuri terlihat kesal karena ada perempatan muncul di kepalanya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Jreng jreng jreng…

"I'm not a perfect person… as many thing I wish I didn't do… but I continue learning…"

Gaara dengan asiknya bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja hpnya berdering mengeluarkan lagu yang sama. Lagu The Reason dari Hoobastank. Dengan cepat, Gaara membuka sms yang masuk ke hpnya itu.

**From: Naruto**

**Keluar dong! Gue dah d dpn rmh lo nih!**

Seketika itu juga Gaara bangkit dari posisinya yang udah cukup pewe itu buatnya dan langsung ke beranda kamarnya. Gaara menengok ke bawah dan mendapati Naruto baru aja turun dari motornya.

"Langsung naik aja! Lagi pada keluar!" teriak Gaara dan dijawab anggukan dari Naruto. Gaara kembali lagi ke dalam kamarnya dan ga lama, Naruto udah sampai.

"Ga bareng Sasuke?" kata Gaara bingung.

"Gue baru aja dari warung ramen bareng Hinata langsung kesini dan ga sempet nyamper Sasuke!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir gaje. Gaara melihatnya dengan cukup beler dan langsung menyalakan netbooknya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya saat melihat poster yang ada di kamar Gaara.

"Kenapa?" kata Gaara tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar netbooknya.

"Sejak kapan poster lo jadi gambar Hoobastank? Bukannya dulu gambar Green Days ya?" kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Ga tau tuh sejak kapan! Yang pasti sejak gue demen Hoobastank! Hehehe…" kata Gaara dengan gajenya.

"Lo ngapain?" kata Naruto bingung, tapi ga dijawab Gaara. Gaara mengklik Yahoo! Mesengger dan log-in. berharap Sasuke juga sedang OL. Gaara dengan cepat mengklik nama Sasuke saat tau Sasuke sedang OL seperti harapannya.

**Gaara no Sabaku:** oi, dirumah gue ada Naruto nih.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** terus?

**Gaara no Sabaku:** nyebur!

**Gaara no Sabaku:** Ya lo mau maen ga?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** gue lagi ga boleh maen!

**Sasuke Uchiha:** lo aja yang pada kesini!

**Gaara no Sabaku:** lah?

**Gaara no Sabaku:** tumben lo ga boleh maen

**Sasuke Uchiha:** iye gara-gara si jelek Itachi tuh!

**Sasuke Uchiha:** dah pada kesini aje -.-

**Gaara no Sabaku:** iye udah gue off ye

Gaara langsung menekan tombol close dan mematikan netbooknya. Naruto masih aja terdiam melihatnya.

"Terus kita mau kemana?" kata Naruto bingung.

"Kesini nih!" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk hidungnya. Naruto terlihat kesal melihat Gaara seperti itu.

"Ya kerumah Sasuke lah!" kata Gaara sambil pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Sasuke yang cukup besar dengan cat warna biru. Baru saja Naruto ingin berteriak, tiba-tiba saja Mikoto keluar dari rumah.

"Lho? Gaara, Naruto masuk aja!" kata Mikoto cukup kaget. Gaara dan Naruto mengangguk setelah itu masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke.

"Langsung ke kamarnya aja!" kata Mikoto lagi. Gaara dan Naruto mengangguk dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke yang ada di atas.

"Hayo, pasti pada mau ketemu si ayam ya?" kata Itachi yang secara tiba-tiba ada di depan mereka. Sontak mereka kaget.

"Pulang sana! Si ayam ga boleh maen!" kata Itachi mengusir.

"Tapi…" kata Gaara dan Naruto bingung.

Bhuak!

"Minggir, baka aniki!" kata Sasuke dengan kesal sambil melempar Itachi dengan bantal.

"Ayo cepet masuk!" kata Sasuke sambil mendorong Gaara dan Naruto yang membatu karena melihat kesadisan Sasuke terhadap Itachi.

Dhuak!

"Jangan ngikut!" kata Sasuke sambil mendaratkan kakinya tepat di wajah Itachi saat Itachi mengikutinya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengunci kamarnya.

"Sas, lo sadis banget! Sumpah!" kata Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Abis dia ngeselin!" kata Sasuke membela diri sambil duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan memainkan netbooknya lagi.

"Oh iya lo harus pada liat ini!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan hompage Konoha High School. gaara dan Naruto mendekati Sasuke melihat apa yang di tunjukkannya.

**Konoha High School© Present**

**Konoha High School Musical for farewell party**

**Saturday, 26 May at Konoha High School**

**Syarat:**

**Murid Konoha High School**

**Solo / grup**

**Bisa memainkan alat musik sendiri**

**Memakai pakaian sekolah**

**Hanya untuk anak kelas 1 dan 2**

**Bagi yang berminat bisa mendaftarkan diri sebelum tanggal 10 Mei. Jika daftar melewati tanggal yang ditentukan, maka tidak akan diterima atau ditolak!**

**Pendaftaran bisa memalui online di homepage ini juga atau langsung meminta formulirnya ke OSIS atau dapatkan di Konoha High School Magazine dan menyerahkan formulirnya ke Neji Hyuuga.**

**Guest Star:**

**YUI**

**Flow**

**Yuya Matsushita**

**Ikimono Gakari**

**Dll.**

**Htm: cukup tunjukkan kartu pelajar anda saja!**

**So, come and join it!**

**Sign**

**Konoha High School©**

Gaara dan Naruto terdiam membacanya. Mereka kehabisan kata-kata.

"Bintang tamunya kaga nahan!" kata Naruto dengan tatapan kagum.

"Neji bener-bener ya kalo bikin acara meriah amat!" kata Gaara sambil menggelengkan kepalannya ga percaya.

"Jadi?" kata Sasuke dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Kita ikutan!" jawab Naruto dan Gaara kompak. Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama.

**_To be Continued_**

Seina: gomenne, minna-san… aku telat update! Jujur aja sejak kelas dua entah kenapa tiada hari tanpa tugas dan walaupun libur selalu ada tugas! Tegaaaaanyaaaa~ *curcol* key mungkin chap depan akan ada kejutan lagi! Hahahaha oh iya, di chap ini mungkin rada-rada aneh ato apalah! Jujur aku ga bermaksud membuat hancur fic ini aku… aku… huaaaa… seperti mereka yang selalu banyak masalah *curcol again*dan lagi di chap ini terlalu banyak adegan nangis ketumbar dan kemunculan Matsuri lagi-lagi Cuma numpang lewat. Huft… sekali lagi maafkanlah daku *bungkuk2* oh iya ada yang tau ga kenapa Kana manggil Sasuke bukannya Naruto? Kalo bisa jawab bakal maen di fic ini tetoweeeeettt *niup terompet*

Gaara: jadi, kita bakal nyanyi2 lagi nih?

Seina: yosha!

Sasuke: bintang tamunya keterlaluan ya! Nih author kaga kira-kira!

Seina: biarin! Aku kan suka mereka *w*

Naruto: ya ya ya terserah sajalah~

Seina: hah~ yasudahlah, ayu ke TKP yang selanjutnya!

NaruSasuGaa: jangan lupa klik review ya!


	8. Chapter 8

"Jadi lagu apa yang kita nyanyiin ntar?" kata si rambut merah.

"Kita bertiga kan? mending tentang persahabatan aja lagunya!" kata si rambut kuning.

"Aha! Lagu Arti Sahabat mau ga?" kata si rambut ayam mengusulkan. Mereka bertiga tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Tapi, ntar kita juga nyanyi sendiri-sendiri ya?" kata si rambut kuning.

"Itu sih udah pasti!" kata si rambut merah dan rambut ayam kompak.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap keluar jendela apartemennya. Menatap kosong kearah kamar yang berada tepat di depannya. Ia menggenggam hpnya dengan erat. Setelah menghembuskan napas, ia memutuskan untuk mengetik sebuah pesan. Sent. Ia kembali menatap kamar yang berada di depannya.

Drrrtt… drrrrttt…

Getaran dari hp yang ia genggam menandakan ada sebuah pesan balasan yang masuk.

**From: Temari-nee**

**Baik, tunggu sebentar ya!**

Perempuan itu menghembuskan napasnya lagi dan berjalan dengan lemas menuju kasurnya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Our Couple!**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Our Couple punya Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T buat para remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship ama Romance dan sedikit Humor.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, asal-asalan bikin, typo sedikit buat jaga-jaga, dll. Tak suka, pergi aje dan jangan tinggalin flame! Suka, baca aje terus tinggalin review!

**Summary:** Konoha High School kedatangan murid baru yang langsung mengincar Gaara dan membuat Matsuri kelabakan, Sasuke ternyata di jodohkan dengan Hinata oleh ortunya dan Naruto yang ke datangan teman lamanya yang ternyata menyukai Naruto dari dulu! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasil apa enggak mereka mempertahankan hubungannya? Sekuel dari Couple for Us! Check it out aje ye!

"Relakan ia, meskipun harus ku terima rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ini,"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**_Chap: ****8****_**

Ting tong!

Kira terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Suara bel yang berbunyi menandakan seseorang tengah mengunjungi kamarnya.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Terlihat jelas bahwa orang itu mulai kesal karena Kira tidak juga membukakan pintu. Kira terbangun dan berjalan membukakan pintu dengan malas. Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir empat, Temari dengan wajah kesal.

"Bisakah kamu lebih cepat sedikit?" kata Temari begitu melihat Kira yang terlihat sangat kacau dengan rambut yang agak acak-acakan dan baju yang terlihat kusut. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Kamu ga apa-apa, Kira?" kata Temari sedikit khawatir saat melihat Kira secara keseluruhan. Kira mengangguk pelan dan mempersilahkan Temari untuk masuk.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" kata Temari saat duduk sambil menatap Kira yang sedang membuatkan minuman.

"Ini tentang Gaara dan Matsuri," kata Kira pelan sambil memberikan Temari minuman yang dibuatnya.

"Jadi, hanya karena itu kamu sampai terlihat kacau seperti ini?"

"Iya, aku… aku sepertinya tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan mereka lagi. Aku tidak mau menjadi yah kamu tau,"

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka lagi,"

"Hahahaha…. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa tidak enak aja sama mereka,"

"Tapi kamu harus melanjutkannya sampai akhir!"

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin tau apa Matsuri benar-benar menyukai Gaara atau tidak! Onegai, Kira hanya kamu yang bisa melakukan ini! aku janji aku tak akan meminta apapun lagi darimu!"

Kira terdiam cukup lama. Sebenarnya tidak tega juga melihat Temari yang memohon kepadanya, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kira melirik Temari lagi. Temari masih saja menunjukkan wajah yang sangat berharap Kira akan mengatakan iya. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Kira mengangguk pelan.

"Ini yang terakhir ya, Temari-nee," kata Kira pelan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Temari.

"Arigato, Kira!"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Konoha High School terlihat cukup ramai pada bagian kantin karena memang sekarang adalah jam istirahat. ada yang sedang antri memesan makanan dan ada yang sedang berebut tempat maupun yang lainnya. Selain itu, terlihat banyak anak yang sedang bermain di lapangan juga.

Tap tap tap…

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut pink, Sakura berjalan pelan menuju UKS. Tempat dimana ia bisa melepaskan apapun yang ia rasakan. Saat ingin memasuki UKS, Sakura melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Kira!" panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Kira tak jauh dari UKS. Kira menengok dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Mmm… kayanya gue akan mengatakannya sekarang!"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Itu tentang perjodohan Sasuke dan Hinata. Gue akan membicarakan hal itu sekarang juga bersama Sasuke. Mungkin hari ini adalah akhir dari kisah cinta antara gue dan Sasuke,"

"HEH?" Kira tak kuasa menunjukkan rasa kagetnya saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura tadi.

"Sudahlah Kira, gue ga apa-apa kok! Tapi, mungkin nanti gue bakal nangis. Mau ga lo hibur gue saat gue nangis nanti?"

"Pasti! Aku siap kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku! Aku pergi dulu ya, semangat Sakura!" kata Kira sambil pergi menjauhi Sakura yang langsung masuk ke dalam UKS. Kira berhenti berjalan dan menengok kearah UKS. Keringat mulai keluar membasahi wajahnya. Kini terlihat sangat jelas jika ia mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

Plak!

Kira menampar wajahnya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, jika ini yang terbaik untuknya, aku ga bisa mencegahnya kan? lagi pula sudah cukup jauh aku ikut campur urusannya!" kata Kira sambil kembali berjalan. Kira berjalan dengan cukup cepat untuk sampai ke kelasnya. Saat menaiki tangga, Kira berpapasan dengan Matsuri. Kira tetap berjalan tanpa henti sedangkan Matsuri berhenti dan menengok kearah Kira yang mulai tak terlihat lagi.

"Kira…" kata Matsuri pelan masih tetap menatap tempat terakhir kali Kira terlihat. Tiba-tiba terlintas semua saat Gaara bersama Kira di benak Matsuri bagaikan sebuah film yang di putar ulang kembali. Saat Kira memberikan sapu tangan pada Gaara, saat Kira dan Gaara tertawa bersama, saat Kira pulang bareng Gaara juga. Matsuri menutup mulutnya dan langsung berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Mungkinkah Gaara benar-benar menyukai Kira? batin Matsuri sambil terus berlari.

Bruk!

Karena ga memperhatikan jalan, Matsuri menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh. Matsuri membuka mata untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Terlihat seorang perempuan yang tengah merintih kesakitan. Matsuri mengusap air matanya yang hampir saja jatuh untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Duh, Matsuri! Kalo lari liat-liat dong!" omel perempuan berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat, Temari sambil mengulurkan tangan dan menolong Matsuri berdiri.

"Gomennasai, Temari hehehe…" kata Matsuri berusaha untuk tetap seperti biasanya. Temari menarik wajah Matsuri dengan paksa.

"Lo kenapa?" kata Temari tanpa melepaskan wajah Matsuri. Matsuri menggeleng pelan.

"Bohong! Lo kenapa? Pasti ada sesuatu kan?" kata Temari semakin keras dan melepaskan wajah Matsuri. Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam.

"Kok lo malah mengheningkan cipta sih? Lo kena-"

Greb!

Hiks… hiks… hiks…

"E-eh lo kenapa sih?" kata Temari kebingungan saat Matsuri memeluknya dan menangis di pelukannya. Matsuri melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya yang sudah membasahi wajahnya dan juga membasahi seragam Temari.

"Gue… gue mau tau apa lo tau tentang Gaara dan Kira?" kata Matsuri pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Temari.

"Eh?" kata Temari dengan bingung karena kata-kata dari Matsuri tadi. Matsuri mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Ya, gue yakin lo tau sesuatu tentang Gaara dan Kira!" kata Matsuri lagi dengan agak lebih kencang. Temari tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, akan gue ceritain apa yang gue tau!" kata Temari sambil menarik tangan Matsuri dan membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Saat sampai disana, Temari memilih bangku di dekat kolam yang terlihat sangat menyejukkan. Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata di dekat mereka ada Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto yang sedang asik bercanda.

"Eh eh itu Temari sama Matsuri!" kata Naruto sambil menyiku lengan Gaara. Gaara menengok kearah yang ditunjukkan Naruto.

"Ah biarin aja, paling ngomongin masalah perempuan!" kata Gaara sambil bersandar pada bangku yang ia duduki.

Drrrttt… drrrttt…

Sasuke merasakan hpnya bergetar. Dengan cepat ia keluarkan hpnya dan membaca pesan singkat yang masuk.

**From: Sakura**

**Sas, bisa ke uks sebentar? Ada yg mau gue omongin.**

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia bingung dengan yang ia baca. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang ga gatel itu dan membalas pesan Sakura dengan cepat.

**From: Sasuke**

**Ya, tunggu sebentar.**

Sent. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat dan berdiri. Gaara dan Naruto terdiam saat melihat Sasuke berdiri.

"Lo mau ngapain?" kata Naruto terlihat dengan bingung.

"Mau ke UKS! Ga tau deh Sakura mau ngomong sesuatu kayanya!" kata Sasuke juga terlihat bingung sambil berjalan pelan menjauhi Gaara dan Naruto.

"E-eh, tunggu! Kita ikut!" kata Gaara sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari kecil untuk menyusul Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan dengan agak cepat. Gaara dan Naruto semakin bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke sampai Sasuke berhenti.

"Lo kenapa, Sas? Ga biasanya lo kaya gini!" kata Naruto dengan asal namun benar. Ya, Sasuke jarang sekali terlihat seperti itu. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Gue… gue punya perasaan ga enak! Feeling gue bilang bakal ada hal buruk yang terjadi sama gue!" kata Sasuke menjelaskan. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mending lo tenangin diri lo dulu!" kata Gaara sambil memegang pundak Sasuke juga. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangan Naruto dan Gaara yang memegangi pundaknya.

"Ga bisa! Udah ya, gue duluan!" kata Sasuke sambil berlari cepat menuju UKS meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Shion saat melihat Naruto. Shion berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Kenapa?" kata Naruto dengan bingung.

"Bisa ngomong sebentar ga?" kata Shion dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Gaara menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Yo, Naruto! Gue ke kelas duluan ya!" kata Gaara sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Shion. Gaara berjalan dengan pelan sambil menendang apapun benda yang ada di depannya.

Duk!

Klang!

"Ittai!" rintih seorang perempuan karena terkena kaleng yang ditendang Gaara tadi. Gaara terdiam dan menepuk jidatnya.

"Lo ga apa-apa, Hinata?" kata Gaara sambil berlari kecil mendekati Hinata yang ternyata terkena kaleng yang ditendang Gaara. Hinata menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena kaleng tadi.

"Ga apa-apa kok, Gaara!" kata Hinata pelan seperti biasanya.

"Yakin?" kata Gaara takut Hinata kenapa-kenapa dan juga takut dihajar Naruto karena Hinata masih berstatus pacarnya dan juga takut dihajar Sasuke karena Hinata juga berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Hinata mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum lagi.

"Iya, aku yakin kok! Aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Hinata sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terdiam. Gaara menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat dan kembali berjalan dengan pelan menuju kelasnya. Ga membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Gaara sampai ke kelas, sekarang ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. Gaara bersiap membuka pintu kelas dengan lemas.

Cklek!

Gaara membatu di tempatnya saat pintu sudah dibuka lebih dulu oleh Kira.

"Gaara?" kata Kira sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Gaara. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dan menurunkan tangannya yang tadinya ingin membuka pintu.

"Kenapa?" kata Gaara sambil balik menatap Kira. kira tersenyum dan keluar dari kelas.

"Mau ikut ga?" kata Kira masih tetap dengan senyumannya.

"Kemana?" kata Gaara bingung. Kira menatap Gaara tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Ke…."

Hyuuusss…

Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat rambut Kira bergerak-gerak. Kira memegang rambutnya dan merapihkannya dengan lembut. Gaara terpaku melihat Kira yang saat ini entah kenapa menjadi cantik. Semburat merah mulai mewarnai wajah Gaara tanpa sadar. Gaara merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin dia menyukai Kira kan? secara dia sudah punya Matsuri.

"Kemana?" kata Gaara mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kira membalikkan badannya dengan tangan kanan yang ia angkat.

"Kemana…. Kemana… kemanaaaa…." Kata Kira dengan nada lagu Alamat Palsu sambil goyang gayung. Oke, itu cukup membuat Gaara yang tadinya sempat terpesona sama dia jadi agak-agak illfeel. Gaara sweatdrop ngeliat Kira yang kaya gitu. Dan sepertinya Kira baru kali ini melakukan hal gila seperti itu.

"Ki-Kira?" panggil Gaara dengan tampang sweatdrop. Kira menengok dan kembali stay cool.

"Ah maaf, kita ke sini nih!" kata Kira sambil menunjuk hidungnya. Gaara menganga lebar sampai para biju bisa memasukinya. Gaara jawdrop kali ini.

Gubrak!

"Eh? Lho? Gaara kenapa?" teriak Kira panik saat Gaara tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Tok tok tok…

Sasuke mengetuk pintu UKS dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Sakura membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk.

"Ada apa?" kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Sasuke, kita putus ya?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan olehnya. Sasuke terdiam.

"Eh? Bisa ulangin ga?" kata Sasuke berharap ia salah dengar tadi.

"Gue bilang kita putus!" kata Sakura dengan lebih keras.

Jder!

Kata-kata Sakura tadi bagaikan petir yang langsung menyambar tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Jadi ini firasat buruk yang gue rasain dari tadi? batin Sasuke sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" kata Sasuke berusaha agar ia tak menangis. Jujur saja, ini sangat mendadak untuk Sasuke yang mencintai Sakura.

"Karena gue ga mau jadi penghalang antara lo dan Hinata!"

"Maksud lo apa?"

"Lo ga usah bohongin gue lagi, gue udah tau kalo lo tunangan kan sama Hinata?"

"Tapi gue bisa batalin perjodohan itu! gue tinggal bilang ke semua orang kalo gue udah punya pacar, gue punya lo! Dengan begitu mereka ga akan jodohin gue sama siapapun!"

"Ga! Lo ga boleh batalin perjodohan itu! lagi pula Hinata emang lebih cock sama lo! Dia jauh lebih baik dari pada gue!"

"Lo ga bisa bilang kaya gitu! sampai kapanpun lo yang terbaik buat gue!"

"Maaf, Sasuke! Gue udah ga bisa jadi pacar lo lagi, gue ga pantes jadi pacar lo! gue harap lo bisa bahagia dengan Hinata… gue hiks… gue rela kok!" kata Sakura sambil menahan tangis yang mungkin sudah pecah. Sakura berlari keluar UKS, tapi tangan Sakura ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Gue ga akan biarin lo putusin gue!" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Lepas! Gomennasai, kita putus sekarang!" kata Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkannya terdiam. Sasuke menarik tangannya yang tadinya memegang tangan Sakura. mungkin itu terakhir kalinya ia memegang tangan Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Sasuke membiarkan air mata itu mengalir tanpa menghapusnya. Ia berusaha tersenyum, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa.

Hiks… hiks… hiks…

"Lo tau, Sakura? Cuma lo yang bisa bikin gue nangis sampe kaya gini!" kata Sasuke entah pada siapa sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Sakuraaaaaa…" teriak Sasuke sekencang yang ia bisa.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Yang gue tau, Kira itu tipe kesukaan Gaara waktu SMP dulu," kata Temari sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eh?" kata Matsuri dengan kaget saat mendengar kata-kata Temari.

"Iya, tapi ga usah dipikirin! Toh itu kan waktu dulu! udah ya, gue pergi duluan!" kata Temari sambil meninggalkan Matsuri sendirian dan terdiam dalam sepi. Tiba-tiba Matsuri teringat wajah Kira dan juga Gaara yang sedang tertawa bersama. Matsuri menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Gaara kan pacar gue, jadi dia sukanya sama gue bukan Kira!" kata Matsuri cukup keras sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang tertawa senang. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah terang dan seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat panjang.

Glek!

Matsuri menelan ludahnya saat melihat kedua orang itu yang tak lain, tak bukan dan tak salah lagi adalah Gaara dan Kira. Sepertinya mereka baru saja datang kesana. Matsuri kembali duduk dan mengintip mereka dari tempatnya. Rasanya tenggorokan Matsuri tertahan sesuatu sehingga ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Biasanya ia akan berteriak kan? tapi, entah kenapa kali ini sepertinya ia ga bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan-jangan Gaara benar-benar menyukainya? Lalu apa aku harus merelakan Gaara agar dia bahagia bersama Kira?" kata Matsuri dengan sedikit bergetar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada kedua orang itu.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Naruto masih suka sama Shion ga?" kata Shion sambil memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto terlihat cukup kaget dengan sikap Shion.

"Maksud lo?"

"Iya, apa Naruto masih suka aku apa ga? Dulu waktu SMP Naruto suka kan sama aku, sekarang apa Naruto masih suka aku?"

"Eh, gue…"

"Jawab Naruto!"

Deg deg!

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Hinata mendengarkan obrolan mereka berdua. Tapi, Hinata hanya bersembunyi dibelakang tembok yang ada. Ingin rasanya Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menarik Naruto kabur dari Shion, tapi ia ingin tau apa jawaban Naruto? Siapa yang akan dipilih Naruto? Hinata atau Shion?

"Gue…" kata Naruto sedikit ragu. Hinata membuka telinganya agar ia tidak salah dengar nantinya.

"Gue emang suka lo…." lanjut Naruto dengan cukup pelan. Shion tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Hinata menutup mulutnya ga percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Jadi benar Naruto jadian denganku karena aku mirip Shion? batin Hinata. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajah Hinata. Hinata menghembuskan napasnya berat dan berlari meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Ia tak sanggup jika mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan lagi.

"… tapi sayangnya itu dulu karena sekarang cuman ada Hinata di hati gue!" lanjut Naruto dengan yakin sambil tersenyum senang. Senyuman yang ada di wajah Shion menjadi hilang seketika dan berganti dengan air mata.

"Maaf, Shion! sekarang lo udah bener-bener hilang dari hati gue! Makasih ya karena lo udah menyukai gue sampai sekarang!" kata Naruto sambil memeluk Shion dan membiarkan nya menangis di pelukan Naruto.

**_To be Continued_**

Seina: yey! Akhirnya kita sampai pada chap ini! ini chap yang paling ku nantikan lho muehehehehe… yap, chap ini sengaja agak kupanjangin biar makin sesuatu! Nyahahaha maaf ya baru sempet update karena aku baru sembuh. Ini aja ngerjainnya cuman 1 hari bayangin dah! Aku ini udah kaya dikejer-kejer Celty *lho?* maaf curcol readers hehehe… 1 hal yang pasti fic ini mendekati tamat! Yey! Akhirnya akan tamat juga ini fic! Dan inilah dia yang akan main di fic ini **Dark Hazel Miki-desu** buat yang memiliki penname seperti itu harap kirim 1 OC ke PM ato Fb ato Twitter ato no hpku key? Liat di propil aja ya… hehehe…

Sasuke: gila! *getok Seina* masa iya gue nangis disini? yang bener aja? Image gue ancur di depan para readers tau!

Seina: *megang pala* biarin! Disini kan gue yang berkuasa! Muehehehe *devil laugh*

Gaara: masa iya gue kaya orang apa tau ampe cengo ngeliatin Kira *lempar sendal ke Seina*

Seina: biarin napa biarin kali-kali lo jadi begitu! Nyahahaha *devil laugh*

Sasuke: yang dapet peran bagus di fic ini cuman Naruto! *bisik-bisik*

Gaara: iya, dia keliatan gentle banget! Ga adil! *bisik-bisik*

Naruto: wooo sirik bilang woy! Ah udahlah, yang penting bersediakah kalian mereview fic ini? klik review please…


	9. Chapter 9

Seorang gadis dengan rambut dark blue panjang berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya itu. Ia terus berlari tanpa melihat orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan bingung. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang mungkin agar semua orang tau bahwa saat ini ia sedang sedih. Bahwa ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dihatinya.

Bruk!

"Go-gomennasai…" kata gadis itu sambil berdiri dan masih tetap tertunduk saat ia menyadari bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang.

"Daijobu. Itu juga salah gue yang ga liat-liat jalan!" kata seorang lelaki dengan suara yang terisak. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya dan menatap lelaki yang masih berdiri di depannya itu. Seorang lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sasuke? Daijobu?" kata gadis itu saat melihat wajah lelaki berambut seperti ayam itu yang sepertinya habis menangis karena matanya terlihat sembap. Lelaki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sasuke… aku-"

Greb!

Lelaki berambut seperti ayam itu memegang kedua lengan gadis itu dengan erat sambil menatapnya tajam. Gadis itu hanya terdiam mematung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu.

"Hinata, gue mohon lo mau jadi tunangan gue! Jadi tunangan gue dengan serius!" kata lelaki itu tanpa melepaskan tangannya dan masih terus menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Eh?"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Our Couple!**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Our Couple punya Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T buat para remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship ama Romance dan sedikit Humor.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, asal-asalan bikin, typo sedikit buat jaga-jaga, dll. Tak suka, pergi aje dan jangan tinggalin flame! Suka, baca aje terus tinggalin review!

**Summary:** Konoha High School kedatangan murid baru yang langsung mengincar Gaara dan membuat Matsuri kelabakan, Sasuke ternyata di jodohkan dengan Hinata oleh ortunya dan Naruto yang ke datangan teman lamanya yang ternyata menyukai Naruto dari dulu! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasil apa enggak mereka mempertahankan hubungannya? Sekuel dari Couple for Us! Check it out aje ye!

"Siapa yang sebenarnya ku cintai? Dia atau dia? Bahkan hatiku tidak bisa menjawabnya,"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**_Chap: ****9****_**

Ckrek!

"Apa aku ga salah denger tadi?" kata Kana yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok yang ada karena takut ketauan oleh guru-guru di Konoha High School sehingga ia akan di kembalikan ke gedung Konoha Junior High-tempat seharusnya ia bersekolah dan berkeliaran, tapi karena rasa ingin taunya yang besar ia selalu pergi ke gedung Konoha High School.

"Sasuke-senpai dan Hinata-senpai tunangan?" ulang Kana sambil berusaha berpikir keras. Kana menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mata Kana membesar saat melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang yang jabrik berjalan dengan cepat kearah Sasuke dan Hinata.

"I-itu kan Naruto-senpai?" kata Kana setengah berteriak sambil terus melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Naruto berhenti saat sampai di tempat yang ga begitu jauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata.

Prok… prok… prok…

Sasuke dan Hinata menengok ke sumber suara. Seketika itu juga, ekspresi wajah mereka berdua berubah saat tau orang yang bertepuk tangan tadi adalah Naruto. Dengan cepat, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang lengan Hinata. Naruto berjalan pelan kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

Bugh!

"Kyaaa!" Hinata berteriak saat melihat tonjokan dari Naruto yang dengan mulus mendarat di wajah Sasuke sampai ia terjatuh. Sasuke memegang wajahnya dan mengelap bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Gue ga nyangka ya ternyata lo kaya gini!" teriak Naruto cukup keras. Sasuke menatapnya dengan bingung sedangkan Hinata terpaku di tempatnya. Tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Apa maksud lo?" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

Gret!

"Lo ternyata tunangan sama Hinata? Lo anggap gue apa slama ini? lo pengkhiatan, Sas!" kata Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke.

Bugh!

Lagi-lagi satu tonjokan dengan mulus mendarat diwajah Sasuke dan membuatnya kembali terjatuh. Hinata hanya bisa terduduk melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Tidak mungkin ia melerainya. Siapa yang akan ia bela? Naruto atau Sasuke? Bahkan saat ini ia sangat bingung dengan hatinya.

"Lo… lo sendiri anggap Hinata apa?" teriak Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit serak sambil menatap tajam Naruto tanpa berusaha untuk berdiri karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas akibat dari dua tonjokan Naruto yang ia terima.

"Sejak Shion dateng lo itu nyuekin Hinata! Apa lo tau itu, hah? Lo anggap Hinata apa?" kata Sasuke sambil bersusah payah berdiri dan berlari kearah Naruto yang menatap Sasuke dengan tajam juga.

Bugh!

Naruto terjatuh saat menerima tonjokan dari Sasuke yang dengan sukses mendarat do perutnya.

"Lo juga… lo anggap apa Sakura? pantes aja gue udah jarang liat Sakura bareng sama lo, ternyata itu karena lo duain dia! Dan gue rasa dia jauh lebih kecewa sama lo dari pada gue kalo dia tau lo udah tunangan sama Hinata!" kata Naruto ga mau kalah dari Sasuke. Hinata masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar melihat perkelahian kedua orang lelaki yang dikenalnya itu hanya karena dirinya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai melemas karena melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling mendaratkan tonjokannya. Kana melepaskan pandangannya dari kamera yang ia pegang dan ia pakai untuk memotret semua kejadian antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Karena keadaan semakin gawat, tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari dan berharap menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

"Gaara-senpai!" teriak Kana saat melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah ngejreng yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman belakang sekolah bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. Tapi, Kana tidak ambil pusing dengan gadis yang duduk bersama Gaara itu. Ia langsung berlari kearah Gaara lebih cepat lagi.

"Kana? Kenapa lo disini?" kata Gaara dengan bingung. Kana menatap Gaara sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Na-Naruto-senpai hosh hosh… sa-sama Sasuke-senpai…" kata Kana masih berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Mereka kenapa?" kata Gaara penasaran.

"I-ini…" kata Kana sambil memberikan kameranya yang memotret semua kejadian antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Gaara mengambilnya dan melihat-lihat gambar yang ada.

"Jangan-jangan Naruto udah tau…" kata Kira pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Gaara dan juga Kana. Gaara terdiam dan kemudian menatap Kana.

"Apa lo denger mereka kaya gini gara-gara apa?" kata Gaara dengan tatapan yang serius. Kana mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Mereka rebutan Hinata-senpai yang ga lain adalah pacar Naruto-senpai dan ternyata juga tunangan Sasuke-senpai. Itu kesimpulan yang aku dapat," kata Kana menjelaskan apa yang ia dengar tadi. mendengar itu, Gaara langsung berlari kencang.

"Gaara, mau kemana kamu?" kata Kira sambil berdiri dan mengembalikan kamera milik Kana.

"Ke tempat mereka berantem!" jawab Gaara dari kejauhan.

"Emang Gaara-senpai tau tempatnya dimana?" seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kira, Kana berkata sambil mengalungkan kameranya. Gaara menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Emang dimana?" kata Gaara sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ga gatel itu.

Gubrak!

Kira dan Kana langsung terjatuh saat mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sakura terdiam sambil memainkan rambutnya yang sedikit bergerak karena tertiup angin. Ia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berlarian karena terjadi sebuah keributan. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang di tengah keributan yang ada.

"Sakura…" panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat pendek. Sakura menengok dan tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, ada apa, Matsuri?" kata Sakura sambil terus menatap Matsuri.

"Lo ga ke tempat Sasuke?"

"Buat apa? toh bukan gue yang diributin kan? lagian juga mereka begitu karena Hinata, jadi gue ga mau ikut campur,"

"Lo sedih?"

"Buat apa sedih? Sasuke kan bukan pacar gue lagi,"

"Bohong! Gue tau kalo lo sebenernya mau nangis kan? lo sebenernya belum bisa ngelepasin Sasuke! Ngaku aja,"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sesaat. Ia merasakan air matanya bersiap untuk keluar lagi, tapi ia menahannya. Sakura kembali menatap Matsuri yang berdiri di depannya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Apa ada gunanya kalo gue nangis? Apa dia bakal balik jadi milik gue kalo gue nangis?" Sakura mulai merasakan air matanya udah ga bisa ia tahan lebih lama lagi dari ini.

"Hiks… gue… gue cuman mau bikin Sasuke bahagia… hiks…" kata Sakura ditengah tangisannya. Matsuri tersenyum dengan miris. Ia tau apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura saat ini. Perasaan Sakura sama seperti perasaannya yang juga ingin membuat Gaara bahagia walau ia harus merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Gue tau apa yang lo rasain karena gue juga ngelemin hal yang sama, jadi nangis aja sebisa lo biar lega!" kata Matsuri sambil memeluk Sakura yang menangis semakin kencang.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Bugh!

Dhuak!

Pukulan demi pukulan terus mereka daratkan di tubuh lawannya yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Mereka ga peduli orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul melihat perkelahian antara mereka yang sangat limited edition itu. Ga ada satu orangpun yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua. Bahkan mereka juga ga peduli dengan wajah mereka yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Udah cukup! Kalian berdua berhenti!" teriak Hinata sekuat tenaga, tapi sepertinya sia-sia karena mereka masih terus saling menonjok. Hinata berdiri dan bersiap untuk menerima tonjokan nyasar saat ia memisahkan keduanya.

"Jangan!" kata Kira yang baru aja dateng sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

"Bisa bahaya kalo kamu yang misahin, jadi kamu disini aja ya!" lanjut Kira sambil menarik Hinata ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari arena pertarungan antara Naruto vs Sasuke. Hinata memeluk Kira saat itu juga sambil terus menangis.

"Untunglah kamu datang," kata Hinata sambil menangis di pelukan Kira. kira tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut Hinata. Kira menatap Gaara yang sedang berjalan kearah Sasuke dan Naruto. Semoga Gaara bisa misahin… batin Kira.

"Berhenti!" teriak Gaara sambil berusaha memisahkan, tapi Naruto dan Sasuke masih aja berusaha menendang satu sama lain. Gaara menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"GUE BILANG BERHENTI!" teriak Gaara lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung terdiam. Ya, memang seperti ini jika mereka berdua sedang berantem. Pasti hanya Gaara seorang yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Dari mereka kecil sampai sekarang sama sekali ga berubah.

"Lo berdua kaya anak kecil banget sih! Inget umur dong! Lo berdua tuh udah SMA! Masa iya masih berantem kaya gini sih?" omel Gaara saat itu juga. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa mengheningkan cipta. Kalo mereka mengeluarkan satu kata aja, bisa-bisa sebuah bogem besar mendarat dari Gaara.

"Naruto duluan yang mulai!" kata Sasuke dengan kesal. Ga peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Gaara selanjutnya.

"Kok gue? Lo duluan! Wajar aja kalo gue nonjok lo!" kata Naruto ga mau kalah.

"Lo tuh blablablabla…"

"Lo yang blablabla…."

Gaara mulai sangat kesal dengan dua orang yang ada di depannya ini yang masih saja adu mulut. Beberapa perempatan mulai terlihat menghiasi wajah Gaara. Mereka berdua ini selalu aja ga ada yang mau ngalah… batin Gaara. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lagi sambil mengepal kedua tangannya.

Dhuak!

"Bukannya udah gue bilang berhenti? Kalo gitu lo berdua harus bener-bener berhenti bukannya malah ganti jadi adu mulut!" kata Gaara dengan cukup keras setelah menjitak keduanya dengan cukup keras juga.

"Lo ga ngerti masalahnya, Gaara!" kata Naruto dengan cukup keras.

"Gue mohon kali ini jangan pisahin gue sama Naruto. Ini ga sama kaya waktu dulu, Gaara!" kali ini giliran Sasuke, tapi dengan cukup pelan. Gaara terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tapi ga kaya gini juga caranya! Lo beruda kan bisa ngomongin baik-baik," kata Gaara berusaha untuk tenang. mereka berdua menggeleng.

"Cuma ini satu-satunya cara…" kata Naruto.

"Yang bisa kita lakuin!" lanjut Sasuke.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Jreng… jreng… jreng…

"Kau adalah tempatku membagi kisahku… kau sempurna jadi bagian hidupku apapun kekurangmu…" Gaara terus menyanyikan lagu Arti Sahabat sambil meminkan gitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan kejadian saat di sekolag tadi. Teringat wajah serius Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berantem tadi. Dan sepertinya benar tadi kata Sasuke jika ini tidak seperti yang dulu. Kali ini mereka berdua serius dan ga bisa untuk dipisahkan oleh siapapun termasuk Gaara yang selalu memisahkan mereka jika mereka sedang berantem.

"Apa ini akhir dari persahabatan kita?" kata Gaara dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan saat dikelas tadi, Sasuke dan Naruto diem-dieman satu sama lain. Gaara semakin merasa takut jika mengingat hal itu lagi. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia meletakkan gitarnya di samping meja belajarnya, setelah itu menyalakan netbooknya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia langsung membuka Google Chrome dan menuliskan alamat jejaring sosial yang sangat ia hapal diluar kepala. Setelah loading, terlihat Home dari fbnya itu.

**What's on your mind?**

Gaara terdiam saat mengklik kotak yang ada tepat dibawah tulisan tadi. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Gaara mengetik beberapa kata dan setelah selesai ia mengklik tulisan Post yang ada di samping kotak itu.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sasuke terus melihat Profil dari Sakura Haruno yang telah mengganti statusnya dari In a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha menjadi Single. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya jika mengingat bahwa ia baru saja putus dengan Sakura tadi. Sasuke mengklik tulisan Home dan setelah menunggu loading, matanya terasa hampir copot saat membaca status Gaara yang baru saja dibuat olehnya.

**Gaara no Sabaku**

**Ternyata bener feeling gue kalo persahabatan kita bakal ancur. Lo berdua udah ingkar janji buat jadi sahabat selamanya apapun yang terjadi. Thanks ya lo berdua udah mau jadi sahabat gue. Gue harap lo berdua bisa kaya dulu lagi.**

**Just now. Like. Comment.**

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Gaara akan menulis status seperti itu. Ia juga masih ingat dengan janjinya itu. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika feeling Gaara menjadi kenyataan dan ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"_**Gue ga tau! Ga tau kenapa, gue punya firasat buruk!"**_

"_**Bukan Kira, tapi gue merasa persahabatan kita akan berakir!"**_

"_**Lo berdua harus janji kalo kita bakal tetep sahabatan apapun yang terjadi!"**_

"_**Janji! Kita kan dah dari kecil sahabatan, masa iya berakhir gitu aja!"**_

Kata-kata Gaara dan juga janjinya bersama Sasuke waktu itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto setelah membaca status Gaara di fb tadi. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki. Gomennasai… gue bener-bener ga nyangka kalo kejadiannya bakal kaya gini, Gaara… batin Naruto. Naruto melirik foto-foto yang ada di meja belajarnya. Sebuah foto yang bergambarkan dirinya bersama Sasuke dan Gaara saat SD, SMP dan juga SMA. Satu lagi foto saat ia bersama dengan Hinata saat di Konoha Land waktu memenangkan lomba pesta ulang tahun Konoha High School. naruto menghembuskan napasnya berat dan kembali terpaku pada layar netbooknya. Matanya dengan cepat membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat sebuah status dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Aku bener-bener ga bermaksud menghancurkan persahabatan mereka :'(**

**Just now. Like. Comment.**

Naruto semakin melihat-lihat status orang-orang yang ada dibawahnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan status orang yang ia kenal.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Nasib… apes amat ya gue hahaha… jadi kaya apa tau deh. Yah, let it be aja…**

**1 min ago. Like. Comment.**

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ingin rasanya ia mengklik tulisan like karena ia juga merasa bahwa status Sasuke juga pas untuknya. Tapi mengingat ia baru saja bertengkar dengan hebat sama Sasuke, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto mengklik tulisan Profil yang ada dan setelah menunggu loading, akhirnya terlihat profil dari fbnya itu. Terlihat foto saat ia sedang terduduk di lapangan yang hijau waktu selesai tanding sepak bola. Ia melirik statusnya yang ada. In a relationship with Hinata Hyuuga. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Bisa ga ya gue ganti jadi Complicated?" kata Naruto pelan sambil tertawa kecil.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Drrrtt… drrrtt… drrrtt…

Gaara melirik hpnya yang bergetar. Terlihat sebuah sms masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara membuka sms itu.

**From: Matsuri**

**Gaar, bisa ketemu sebentar ga?**

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. Ada apa lagi ini? batinnya. Seketika, firasat buruk kembali menyerang. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ga akan terjadi apa-apa, cuman perasaan lo aja!" kata Gaara pada dirinya sendiri agar tenang walau hatinya sangat gelisah. Gaara mengetik sebuah balasan dengan cepat.

**From: Gaara**

**Ya, tunggu sebentar.**

Sent. Gaara menghembuskan napasnya berat sambil menutup netbooknya. Ia mengambil jaket merah yang digantungkannya dan melangkah keluar kamarnya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Konoha diwaktu malam memang cukup dingin apalagi jika habis ngebut-ngebutan dengan motor. Gaara menghentikan motornya saat sampai di sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan WaFa 99. Dari luar memang kelihatan seperti rumah biasa, tapi taukah kalian jika rumah itu adalah tempat makan atau warung makan? WaFa itu singkatan dari Warung Favorit. Ya, disini makanannya sangat mewah bagaikan di restoran, tapi pastinya harganya pas untuk kantong pelajar. WaFa kadang juga dijadikan tempat nongkrong oleh murid-murid Konoha High School karena memang tempatnya tidak begitu jauh dari Konoha High School.

Gaara celingukan kesana-sini mencari Matsuri yang katanya sudah datang. Tiba-tiba Matsuri berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya dari meja yang ada di belakang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Gaara berjalan ketempatnya.

"Nasi goreng 2 sama es jeruk 2 juga ya!" kata Gaara saat seorang pelayan datang. Gaara menarik kursi yang ada dan mendudukinya.

"Kenapa?" kata Gaara membuka pembicaraan. Matsuri tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, menurut lo, Kira itu gimana?" kata Matsuri sambil menatap Gaara serius. Gaara terlihat berpikir cukup lama sampai pesanan mereka datang.

"Arigato! Menurut gue…" kata Gaara sambil berpikir lagi.

"Ya, inilah dia Kira Hoshino yang kita tunggu-tunggu!" kata seseorang dari depan, tempat biasa band-band bernyanyi pada hari tertentu saja. Matsuri sedikit membuka mulutnya ga percaya karena yang diomongin ternyata ada ga jauh darinya. Gaara menganga dengan lebar dan menjatuhkan sendok yang tadinya ingin ia masukkan ke mulutnya.

"Yosh, lagu ini spesial buat semuanya!" kata Kira sambil mengambil gitar dan memainkan sebuah intro lagu.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

Gaara terus melihat Kira yang sedang asik bernyanyi di depan sana sambil tersenyum kecil. Gaara kembali menatap Matsuri.

"Menurut gue, Kira itu ga bisa ditebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia selalu melakukan hal yang ga bisa di duga oleh orang-orang," kata Gaara sambil melirik Kira yang masih asik bernyanyi. Matsuri tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, lo bener!" kata Matsuri sambil melihat Kira tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

Apa iya gue harus menyerah begitu aja? Kenapa gue jadi ragu? batin Matsuri sambil menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan Kira.

**_To be Continued_**

Seina: yosh minna-san… kurasa ini adalah chap terpanjang yang pernah ada! disini Sasuke dan Naruto udah berantem! Yey! *tebar bunga* disini Matsuri jadi galau ulala~ tapi kayanya fic ini ga bisa tamat tepat di chap 10 sesuai harapanku *pundung* oh iya sekedar info disini ceritanya kan Kira itu idup sendiri, jadi dia kadang suka nyanyi di WaFa. Yosh itu aja mungkin!

Sasuke: kenapa WaFa yang ada di tebet jadi ada di Konoha? -_-

Seina: ups! Biarin deh biar ngeksis tempatnya hahaha

Naruto: emang di WaFa ada yang buat tempat nyanyi gitu apa? berasa café aje! -_-

Seina: kan ini ficku! Terserah dong mau kaya gimana bweee…

Gaara: udah-udah jangan berantem! Yang penting klik review ya hehe…

* * *

><p><strong>_Coming Soon_<strong>

**I Love Acoustic**

**Pair:** NaruSaku

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Humor

**Summary:** Sakura selalu ingin bisa memainkan gitar, tapi tak ada yang mau mengajarinya. Suatu hari ia melihat seseorang bermain gitar dengan hebat. Sakura memutuskan untuk berguru dengannya! Dan Sakura merayu orang itu untuk mengajarinya dengan ide-ide gila yang ada di otaknya!

"Hebat! bisa mainkan lagi?"

"Perasaanku saja atau dia mengikuti apa yang dinyanyikan kita?"

"Wah~ itu lagu yang kusuka!"

"Ka-kamu kenapa? Kamu bisa membuatku malu!"

"Ajarkan aku main gitar!"

"Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai teman sepertimu ya? ckckckc…"

"Salahmu yang tidak mau mengajarkanku bermain gitar! Bweee…"


	10. Chapter 10

Plok plok plok….

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi ruangan saat seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang selesai bernyanyi. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum senang dan berkata terimakasih. Gadis itu melirik jam yang ada di tangannya dan tak lama ia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ne, gue ke toilet bentar ya!" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek sambil berlari menjauhi mejanya dan pemuda berambut merah. Si pemuda hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya sambil terus menatap punggung sang gadis yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Kira!" teriak si gadis berambut pendek sambil mengejar gadis berambut panjang yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru. Gadis berambut panjang itu berhenti dan menengok.

"Matsuri? Kenapa?" kata si gadis berambut panjang.

"Gue… gue ga akan pernah ngebiarin Gaara direbut oleh lo! Gaara itu milik gue, jadi gue ga akan ngebiarin siapapun merebutnya dari gue!" teriak si gadis berambut pendek. Mendengar itu, si gadis berambut panjang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baguslah jika itu pilihanmu, tapi kita lihat saja nantinya!" kata si gadis berambut panjang sambil berjalan menjauhi si gadis berambut pendek yang hanya bisa terdiam mematung di tempatnya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Our Couple!**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Our Couple punya Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T buat para remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship ama Romance dan sedikit Humor.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, asal-asalan bikin, typo sedikit buat jaga-jaga, dll. Tak suka, pergi aje dan jangan tinggalin flame! Suka, baca aje terus tinggalin review!

**Summary:** Konoha High School kedatangan murid baru yang langsung mengincar Gaara dan membuat Matsuri kelabakan, Sasuke ternyata di jodohkan dengan Hinata oleh ortunya dan Naruto yang ke datangan teman lamanya yang ternyata menyukai Naruto dari dulu! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasil apa enggak mereka mempertahankan hubungannya? Sekuel dari Couple for Us! Check it out aje ye!

**Kalo ada tulisan NP, usahakan kalian benar-benar memainkan lagunya ya supaya benar-benar merasakan ficnya ^^**

"Kini aku hanya seorang diri. Tak ada sahabat, maupun pacar yang menemani. Apakah aku masih bisa hidup?"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**_Chap: ****10****_**

**_NP: Move On-Bruno Mars_**

**How do I end up in the same old place**

**Faced again with the same mistakes**

**So stubborn, thinking I know what is right**

**But life proves me wrong every time**

Naruto berjalan pelan melewati malam yang cukup dingin sambil mendengarkan siaran dari KHS-fm radio dari I-Podnya yang ia letakkan di kantong celananya. Dari jadwal siaran di KHS, hari ini adalah waktunya acara "Galau Time" dimana orang-orang galau bisa request lagu-lagu galau dan bisa curhat-curhatan juga kirim-kirim salam. Biasanya Naruto selalu tertawa saat mendengarkan siaran yang satu ini karena menurutnya terlalu lebay jika seseorang sampai galau seperti itu, tapi nyatanya saat ini ia merasakan hal itu. Bahkan lagu yang diputarkan terasa sangat pas untuknya.

Tanpa terasa, Naruto sampai di warung ramen Ichiraku. Ia hanya terdiam mematung di depan warung itu. Tiba-tiba saja teringat saat ia makan di sana bersama dengan Hinata juga Gaara dan Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum dengan pahit sambil kembali berjalan lagi. Ingin rasanya air di matanya mengalir jika mengingat semua yang telah terjadi kepada dirinya.

**Taking roads that lead me no where**

**How do I expect to get there**

**But when will I learn to just put you first**

Naruto mengusap matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Biasanya ia selalu berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya saat seperti ini atau juga mengendarai motor melewati malam yang terasa dingin ini. Kini ia hanya sendirian. Tak ada yang menemani. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan kakinya melangkah tanpa tau akan kemana.

Naruto semakin merapatkan jaketnya karena angin malam terasa lebih dingin dari pada biasanya. Apakah ia merasa seperti itu karena ia hanya sendirian? Apa jika bersama kedua temannya ataupun pacarnya malam yang terasa dingin ini akan terasa hangat?

"Hinata… lagi apa ya sekarang?" gumam Naruto pelan sambil terus berjalan menunduk.

"Gue… gue butuh lo… gue ga tau harus gimana…" kata Naruto masih dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berlari dengan cepat.

**I come to you now when I need you**

**But why do I wait to come see you**

**I always try to do this on my own**

**But I was wrong, cause only with you**

**Can I move on**

Naruto berhenti berlari saat melihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan halaman yang luasnya dengan tulisan Hyuuga yang ada di dinding pagarnya. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah dan mengintip kedalam melalui lubang yang ada di pagar itu.

Sebuah senyum kecil terlihat menghiasi wajahnya saat ia mendapati Hinata tengah bermain dengan Hanabi di halaman rumahnya. Hanya melihat Hinata dari jauh saja bisa membuatnya cukup tenang walau ia tau kalau kini Hinata berstatus sebagai tunangan dari Sasuke, sahabatnya sendiri.

Naruto bersandar pada dinding yang ada di samping pagar rumah milik keluarga Hyuuga itu. Berharap agar Hinata keluar rumah dan mendapati dirinya yang sedang berdiri di tengah dinginnya malam. Dan walau hanya sesaat, ingin rasanya Naruto mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan pada Hinata dan memintanya agar membatalkan pertunangannya itu.

**When I awake, it's you that makes me strong**

**And I know that you've been with me all along**

**So many times I forget to close my eyes**

**And listen to my heart**

**With you, life is so easy**

**Why do I make it hard**

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap hpnya yang masih saja sepi. Tak ada satupun sms dari sahabatnya maupun pacarnya. Tunggu dulu, pacar? Bukankah kini ia single? Ia baru saja putus dengan Sakura kan? menyadari hal itu, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hahaha… baka…" katanya dengan pelan sambil terus mendengarkan lagu Move On dari Bruno Mars melalui radio di hpnya. "Galau Time" emang acara yang pas untuknya saat ini. Dan lagu ini juga sangat pas untuknya saat ini yang berusaha untuk move on, tapi tidak bisa karena kenangan demi kenangan terus menghantui otaknya.

**I'll get out of my own way**

**Let you have your way**

**Cause I realized I'm no good on my own**

**I'm there for you, I'll serve for you**

**I can't live without you**

Ya, walaupun baru satu hari, tapi terasa sudah bertahun-tahun untuk Sasuke tanpa adanya Sakura yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya. Baginya saat ini seperti terus-terusan musim salju yang tak akan ada akhirnya. Tak akan ada musim semi yang menggantikan musim dingin. Tak ada lagi bunga bermekaran yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya. Tak akan pernah ada lagi Sakura yang selalu menghibur dan menyemangatinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke terdiam di kamarnya sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Bahkan seragam sekolahnya belum ia lepas. Dan entah sudah berapa kali Itachi dan juga kaa-san menyuruhnya untuk makan malam. Dan entah bagaimana Sasuke merasakan bahwa ia sedikit demi sedikit akan mati jika seperti ini terus. Jika tanpa ada Sakura. Hanya Sakura penyemangat hidupnya. Dan juga Gaara dan Naruto yang selalu memberikan warna untuk hari-harinya. Kini semua menghilang. Semua itu tak akan ada lagi.

**I come to you now when I need you**

**But why do I wait to come see you**

**I always try to do this on my own**

**But I was wrong, I was wrong, I was wrong**

**With only you, only you, with only you**

**Can I move on, can I move on, can I move on**

"Ya, itulah dia lagu Move On dari Bruno Mars yang di request melalui twitter SasukeUchiha," kata seorang perempuan yang menjadi penyiar radio KHS-fm.

"Wah wah ternyata dia lagi galau rupanya hahaha… apa gara-gara kejadian tadi saat di sekolah?" kali ini giliran seorang lelaki yang menjadi penyiar radio itu juga.

"Ohok… ohok…" tiba-tiba saja Gaara terbatuk saat mendengar kata-kata dari penyiar itu. Matsuri hanya melihat Gaara dengan bingung.

"Kayanya yang jadi penyiarnya itu Kira sama Sora ya?" kata Matsuri sambil terus mendengarkan cuap-cuap dari kedua penyiar itu. Ya, di WaFa pasti selalu memutar KHS-fm jika sudah tak ada band-band atau penyanyinya lagi.

"Kira?" kata Gaara dengan bingung.

"Iya, Kira! soalnya tadi dia keliatan buru-buru dan itu emang suaranya Kira kan?" kata Matsuri menjelaskan.

"Iya juga sih…" kata Gaara sambil menyeruput es jeruknya.

"Hebat ya…" kata Matsuri pelan.

"Apanya?"

"Kira! dia murid baru, tapi banyak disukain murid-murid Konoha High School terus bisa jadi penyiar di KHS-fm lagi,"

"Hah? Emang semua murid yang mau ikut acara KHS-fm bisa jadi penyiarnya kan?"

"Ga kok itu pake audisi. Gue pernah nyoba tapi ga lolos. Yang lolos itu Hinata, Ino, Rey, Omii, terus siapa lagi ya? kalo ga salah Kana juga deh!"

"Kana? Dia kan masih SMP! Kok bisa ikut jadi penyiar KHS-fm? Harusnya kan jadi penyiar KJHS-fm?"

"Ga tau deh!"

"Ya, kita lanjutkan saja putar lagu request dari Naruto Namikaze via sms. Request lagu Drowning dari Backstreet Boys dong, salamnya buat mba bro penyiar yang cantik dan ganteng deh!" kata penyiar yang perempuan yang tak lain adalah Kira.

"Apaan nih masa salamnya begitu? Salamnya kita kasih buat Hinata aja ya? kan lagunya juga pas nih buat dia ahahahaha…" kata penyiar yang lelaki yang tak lain adalah Sora. Gaara hanya bisa cengok sambil menganga saat mendengarnya.

"Si Sora minta di hajar ya?" kata Gaara sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus kenapa dua orang itu jadi pada ngegalau?" lanjut Gaara sambil menyantap nasi gorengnya dengan kesal. Melihat itu Matsuri hanya tertawa kecil.

"Wajar kali kalo mereka ngegalau hihihi…"

**Cause everytime I breathe I take you in**

**And my heart beats again**

**Baby I can't help it**

**You keep me drowning in your love**

**Everytime I try to rise above**

**I swept away by love**

**Baby I can't help it**

**You keep me drowning in you love**

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sasuke mencoba untuk membuka matanya perlahan. Sepertinya ia ketiduran tadi malam. Ia mencoba untuk melihat jam yang ada di hpnya. 08:35. Ternyata sudah cukup siang dan parahnya ternyata radionya belum dimatikan dari tadi malam. Terdengar lagu If I Were You dari Hoobastank yang mengalun cukup lembut. Untung saja hari ini libur karena anak kelas 3 sedang Try Out untuk Ujian nantinya.

**If I were you**

**Holding the world right in my hands**

**The first thing I'd do**

**Is thank the stars for all that I have**

**If I were you**

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengar reff dari lagu itu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Lagu kesukaan Gaara ya?" gumam Sasuke.

Tok tok tok…

Sasuke terduduk dari posisinya dengan kepala yang tertidur di meja belajarnya. Merapihkan sedikit rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan dan berjalan malas menuju pintunya.

"Kaa-san? Kenapa?" kata Sasuke saat membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati kaa-sannya, Mikoto berdiri di depannya. Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat Sasuke yang terkenal selalu rapih itu kini sangat berantakan dan kacau dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan earphone yang terpasang sebelah saja.

"Kamu yang kenapa?" kata Mikoto balik. Sasuke terlihat bingung mendengar kata-kata kaa-sannya itu.

"Ga apa-apa kok!"

"Bohong! Biasanya kamu main sama Naruto dan Gaara kalo libur gini, kenapa sekarang malah ga kemana-mana terus mereka juga ga kesini? Lagi berantem ya?"

Sasuke terdiam dan menunduk. Ia berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya dengan Mikoto yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Mungkin Sasuke akan bercerita apa yang terjadi kepada kaa-sannya itu. Mungkin Saja Mikoto bisa membantu karena ia lebih berpengalaman kan? Sasuke terduduk di ranjangnya diikuti dengan Mikoto yang juga duduk di ranjangnya sambil terus menatap Sasuke.

"Nah, ayo cerita! Kamu kenapa? Apa yang bikin kamu berantem sama Naruto dan Gaara?"

"Sasuke cuman berantem sama Naruto kok,"

"Kaya biasa ya, kamu berantemnya sama Naruto terus! Gaara pasti yang nengahin kan?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang ga kaya dulu,"

"Hah? Emang apa yang bikin kamu berantem? Jangan-jangan perempuan ya?"

"Hehe… kaa-san tau aja! Iya, gara-gara itu dan Gaara ga mungkin bisa nengahin,"

"Kenapa? Biasanya Gaara selalu bisa bikin kamu sama Naruto damai kan?"

"Ga tau, tapi yang ini beda! Ini ga kaya dulu, kaa-san! Kaa-san tau Hinata kan?"

"Hinata? Oh tunangan kamu itu ya?"

"Iya! Dia itu sebenernya pacarnya Naruto! Makanya waktu itu aku nolak acara pertunangan itu mati-matian. Itu karena aku ga mau jadi pengkhianat yang udah ngerebut Hinata dari Naruto dan aku juga udah punya pacar,"

"Hah? Kenapa kamu ga bilang? Terus pacar kamu gimana?"

"Aku udah nyoba bilang, tapi kaa-san selalu nyuruh aku buat diem! Pacar aku minta putus dan Naruto kemaren marah banget sama aku dan muka aku betem gini karena kena tonjokan Naruto!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang memar-memar. Mikoto masih terdiam mencoba untuk mendengarkan Sasuke lagi.

"Aku… aku ga tau harus gimana… Naruto bener-bener serius kemaren. Gaara juga ngerasain hal yang sama makanya dia ga bisa misahin aku sama Naruto. Lagi pula aku cuman sayang sama Sakura. Ngeliat Sakura nangis kemaren bikin aku sesak,"

"Tapi... acara pertunangan kamu bakal diadain hari minggu nanti. Keluarga Hyuuga juga udah setuju. Dan itu ga mungkin bisa di batalin,"

Mata Sasuke membulat dengan sempurna saat mendengar kata-kata Mikoto tadi. Ia semakin merasa di hempaskan ke dasar laut yang terdalam. Ia meremas rambutnya kasar.

"Arrrggghhh… kenapa ga ada yang minta pendapatku dulu sih? Selalu aja ngambil keputusannya sepihak!"

"Sasuke, denger ya, kalo misalnya Naruto bener-bener sayang sama Hinata, dia pasti bakal dateng buat ngebatalin acara pertunangan kamu! Percaya deh sama kata-kata kaa-san!"

"Iya, aku percaya kok sama kaa-san!"

"Nah, itu baru Sasuke yang kaa-san kenal! Sekarang kamu harus semangat kaya biasanya ya!" kata Mikoto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum senang dan merasa lega karena sudah cerita ke kaa-sannya.

"Sasuke sayang kaa-san!" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk erat Mikoto. Mikoto hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san juga sayang Sasuke!"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Gaara hanya menatap layar netbooknya dengan kosong. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang on di YM. Jika ia mengirim chat, itu ga mungkin karena mereka saat ini keadaannya sedang dalam 'Perang Dingin'.

Ting!

Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat sebuah chat yang dikirim dari Sasuke.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** bisa kerumah gue ga?

**Gaara no Sabaku:** ngapain?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** ada yang mau gue omongin

**Gaara no Sabaku:** masalah yang maren?

**Sasuke Uchiha:** ya! dan sekarang masalahnya semakin ruwet!

**Gaara no Sabaku:** yaudah tunggu ya!

Dengan cepat Gaara mematikan netbooknya dan mengambil jaket sambil berlari pelan. Setelah menyalakan motornya, Gaara langsung menancap gas untuk ke rumah Sasuke. Ga lama, Gaara udah sampai di depan rumah dengan tulisan Uchiha. Gaara mengambil hpnya dan dengan cepat mengetik sms untuk Sasuke.

**From: Gaara**

**Sas, gue udah sampe nih**

Sent. Tinggal menunggu Sasuke untuk membuka kan pintu saja. Tak lama, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dan membukakannya untuk Gaara.

"Langsung ke kamar gue aja ya!" kata Sasuke sambil kembali menutup pintu rumahnya. Gaara mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki rumah Sasuke dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

"Mau minum apa?" kata Sasuke menawarkan.

"Ocha juga ga apa-apa!" kata Gaara sambil memainkan gitar Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti dan berjalan menjauhi kamarnya.

Jreng jreng jreng….

Gaara mulai memainkan intro lagu Running Away dari Hoobastank.

"I don't want you to give it all up… and leave your own life collecting dust… and I don't want you to feel sorry for me… you never gave us a chance to be… and I don't need you to be by my side… to tell me that everything's alright… I just wanted to you to tell me the truth… you know I'd do that for you… so why are you running away… so why are you running away…"

Gaara sangat menikmati bermain gitar sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang membawa dua buah gelas dan sebuah teko yang berisi penuh dengan ocha juga sebungkus lays dengan rasa salmon teriyaki.

"Running Away by Hoobastank!" kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan bawaannya di lantai tempat Gaara memainkan gitar dengan asiknya. Gaara tersenyum lebar.

"Bener banget! Wah bisa nih gue bikin lo apal sama semua lagunya Hoobastank! Hehehe…" kata Gaara sambil meletakkan gitarnya menyudahi permainannya dan menuang ocha ke dalam gelasnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Sorry ya, gue setia sama Linkin Park!" kata Sasuke sambil menuang ocha ke gelasnya. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil sambil meminum ochanya dengan cukup tenang.

"Oh iya, ada yang mau gue kasih tau ke lo," kata Sasuke sambil menatap Gaara yang masih menyeruput ochanya dengan tenang. Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Apa?'. Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya dengan berat.

"Acara pertunangan gue sama Hinata udah disepakatin dan akan diadain hari minggu nanti," kata Sasuke dengan cukup pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Gaara.

Bruuuussshhh…

Gaara menyemburkan ocha yang ia minum saat mendengarnya. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya dan tertunduk. Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan ga percaya sambil mengelap mulutnya yang basah.

"Lo serius?" kata Gaara tetap ga percaya. Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Gue serius, baru aja gue di kasih tau kaa-san. Gue bingung harus gimana?" kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Apa yang bakal dilakuin Naruto lagi kalo tau kaya gini? Gimana perasaan Sakura nantinya? Dan gue ga tau gimana perasaan Hinata juga?" lanjut Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi. Gaara hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Ia juga bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana caranya membantu Sasuke?

**_To be Continued_**

Seina: oh tidaaakkk… ini udah chap 10! Huaaaaa… bener-bener ga bisa tamat di chap ini ternyata T~T key mungkin disini alurnya kecepetan tapi itu sengaja biar fic ini cepet selesai karena masih banyak fic yang terlantar dan belum tamat contohnya My Senpai is My Classmate terus Genie eh It's Not Me juga belum tamat dan banyak lagi dari fandom yang lainnya yang belum tamat! Tidaaaakkk…

Naruto: baru kali ini gue dapet peran ngegalau kaya gini -_-

Sasuke: masa? Bukannya lo selalu galau ya di fic ini author?

Naruto: iya ya, lupa gue -_-

Sasuke: maklumin aja wong authornya ratu galau di kelas huahahahaha…

Seina: *nelen kunai*

Gaara: udah mending pada klik tulisan review aja ok? Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!


	11. Chapter 11

Can anybody hear me?

Or am I talking to myself?

My mind is running empty

In the search for someone else

Who doesn't look right through me

It's all just static in my head

Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?

Lelaki dengan rambut kuning jabrik itu berhenti bernyanyi dan memainkan gitarnya dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat. Batu kali ini ia merasakan kesepian yang teramat sangat. Ia membutuhkan kedua sahabatnya. Sangat membutuhkan, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menjauh dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Cih!" umpatnya dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan suatu hal. Masih ada seseorang yang bisa ia mintai saran untuk semua ini. Seseorang yang sangat dekat juga dengannya walau akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bersama. Seseorang yang tak akan mungkin meninggalkannya.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan langsung mengambil handphonenya. Dengan cepat ia menulis pesan singkat lalu segera mengirimkannya dan menunggu balasannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, balasan pesan itu sudah sampai. Ia tersenyum dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengambil jaketnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Our Couple!**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Our Couple punya Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T buat para remaja.

**Genre:** mungkin Friendship ama Romance dan sedikit Humor.

**Warning:** OC, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, asal-asalan bikin, typo sedikit buat jaga-jaga, dll. Pengunjung yang baik adalah yang meninggalkan jejaknya ^^

**Summary:** Konoha High School kedatangan murid baru yang langsung mengincar Gaara dan membuat Matsuri kelabakan, Sasuke ternyata di jodohkan dengan Hinata oleh ortunya dan Naruto yang ke datangan teman lamanya yang ternyata menyukai Naruto dari dulu! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Berhasil apa enggak mereka mempertahankan hubungannya? Sekuel dari Couple for Us! Check it out aje ye!

"Apa artinya kehidupan ini tanpa kalian berdua? Tanpa kusadari, ternyata kalian telah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku."

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**_Chap:****1****1****_**

"Yo, Nar!" sapa seseorang berambut nanas, Shikamaru sambil berjalan dengan malasnya menuju tempat Naruto duduk. Naruto menengok dan tersenyum sambil menepuk bangku panjang yang sedang ia duduki, menyuruh Shikamaru untuk duduk di sampingnya. Shikamaru menurut dan langsung duduk.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru langsung to the point. Naruto terdiam sesaat sambil menatap pemandangan di depannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Menurut lo, apa yang harus gue lakuin?" tanya Naruto balik. Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ya, lo pasti udah tau kan kalo gue sama Sasuke berantem di sekolah?"

"Oh, itu. Terus?"

"Ya, menurut lo, gue harus gimana? Gue ga mau kaya gini terus-terusan..."

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. Sesungguhnya ia sangat malas untuk memikirkan bagaimana jalan keluar yang baik untuk masalah itu, tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Naruto seperti ini. Ia pasti akan berusaha untuk membantu Naruto sebisanya walaupun ia sangat malas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku sambil menatap langit yang terlihat sangat cerah.

"Naruto, apa lo ngerasa Sasuke bener-bener sahabat lo?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Naruto menengok ke arah Shikamaru dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Ya, kalo lo merasa dia sahabat lo pasti semua bakalan baik-baik saja. Kalo bener Sasuke sahabat lo, dia seharusnya sekarang juga lagi mikirin gimana caranya biar bisa baikan sama lo dan nyelesaiin semua masalah ini. Jadi, menurut gue ya lo biasa aja sama Sasuke jangan malah kaya gini. Apa lo perlu bantuan dari orang luar?"

"Ga, gue ga perlu. Gue harus bisa nyelesaiin masalah ini sendiri hehehe… thanks ya, kata-kata lo bikin gue sadar."

"Santai aja, toh gue merasa gue belom bisa ngebantuin lo malahan. Oh iya, besok mulai sekolah lagi nah lo gunain kesempatan itu buat ngomong baik-baik sama Sasuke."

"Sip! Thaks banget ya, Shikamaru…"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Gaara mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, namun gagal. Entah bagaimana ia tak bisa tertidur dengan tenang karena terus terpikirkan kata-kata Sasuke.

_"Acara pertunangan gue sama Hinata udah disepakatin dan akan diadain hari minggu nanti,"_

Hari minggu nanti? Hari ini saja sudah kamis, berarti tinggal tiga hari lagi… apa yang harus gue lakuin dalam waktu tiga hari? batin Gaara sambil terus berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya. Merasa putus asa, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ia sedang menuruni tangga, ia melihat seorang lelaki yang sangat ia kenal. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang dikuncir bagaikan nanas. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru Nara yang tak lain adalah pacar kakaknya sendiri.

Gaara duduk di samping Shikamaru dan menonton tv. Ia hanya bisa diam karena ia tak tahu harus mengobrol tentang apa dengannya. Jika harus jujur, Gaara tidak begitu dekat dengan Shikamaru. Mungkin di antara Sasuke, Naruto dan dirinya yang paling dekat dengan Shikamaru adalah Naruto.

"Gue udah denger ceritanya dari Naruto," kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuat Gaara menengok. Gaara tersenyum kecil. Entah bagaimana ia sudah bisa menebak jika Naruto pasti cerita kepada Shikamaru.

"Terus gimana menurut lo?" kata Gaara sambil kembali menatap tv. Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Mendokusai… ini terlalu complicated buat gue pikirin, jadi ya gue bilang aja selama kalian menganggap diri kalian sahabat maka semua bakal baik-baik aja. Ya, walaupun gue sendiri ga yakin sama kata-kata gue."

"Kata-kata lo bener kok, yang jadi masalahnya cuman satu, siapa yang bakal minta maaf duluan ato ngakuin kesalahannya duluan? Mereka berdua itu sama-sama batu kepalanya."

"Gue sempet mikir kalo kalian butuh orang ketiga, tapi gue ga yakin ada yang mau ikut campur sama urusan kalian."

"Orang ketiga, ya?"

Gaara terdiam dan terlihat sedang berpikir siapa yang bisa membantunya. Jika bisa, ia ingin orang ketiga ini tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan masalah ini. Tapi, apa ada yang bisa mengambil peran itu?

Plok!

Gaara tersentak saat Shikamaru menepuk bahunya cukup keras. Ia melirik Shikamaru dengan bingung.

"Ga usah mikir terlalu keras gitu, tanpa harus lo pikirin sebenernya ada kok orang yang pas buat ngebantuin lo." Kata Shikamaru sambil bersandar pada kursi. Gaara masih bingung dan memikirkan apa maksud Shikamaru.

"Shika, ayo!" kata Temari cukup keras sambil menuruni tangga. Shikamaru berdiri dan melirik Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Gue duluan, ya. Gue yakin lo bakalan tau siapa orang itu." Kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan menjauhi Gaara.

"Gaara jaga rumah, ya. Jaa ne!" kata Temari sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi bersama Shikamaru meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Siapa, sih?" kata Gaara cukup keras sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba saja Gaara teringat akan seseorang. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan membuka kontak. Ia terus mengusap layar handphonenya dan berhenti saat melihat nama yang ia cari.

"Serius cuman dia yang bisa bantuin gue?" kata Gaara dengan wajah yang sedikit ragu.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Kelas X-4 terlihat cukup tenang. Bukan cukup lagi, tapi teramat sangat tenang. Tunggu dulu, mungkin kata tenang ini salah karena yang benar adalah menengangkan. Kenapa menegangkan? Karena sangat terasa ada hawa membunuh dan perang dingin dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan mungkin karena itu, tak ada satupun yang berani mendekati mereka termasuk Gaara.

"Gaar, makin parah ya?" tanya Kira sambil melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling diam.

"Yah, kaya yag lo liat aja begimane?" jawab Gaara sambil menatap kosong keluar kelas.

"Kenapa ga kamu ajak ngomong? Mereka sahabatmu kan?"

"Gue cari aman aja deh dari pada ntar kena bogem nyasar."

Kira terlihat tidak begitu puas dengan jawaban Gaara. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan duduk tepat di hadapan Gaara.

"Tapi kamu kan sahabatnya!" kata Kira cukup keras sampai semua anak pada mengok ke arahnya.

"Apa liat-liat? Aku cantik, hah?!" kata Kira lagi dengan kesal.

"Cantik banget, kok~" jawab para anak cowok kompak yang langsung membuat Kira memblushing. Kira kembali menatap Gaara yang masih saja menatap kosong keluar kelas.

"Ih, pokoknya kamu ajak ngomong mereka!" kata Kira sedikit memaksa. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kira.

"Gimana kalo lo yang coba ajak ngobrol mereka?" kata Gaara dengan menantang. Kira terlihat kesal dan perempatan muncul di dahinya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja Sasuke dan Naruto. Gaara terlihat cukup kaget melihat Kira melakukan itu.

"Kira…" panggil Gaara pelan namun tak dihiraukan oleh Kira.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Jangan kaya gini napa! Kalian ntar cepet tua kalo kaya gini terus!" kata Kira cukup keras dan sedikit membentak. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya memberinya death glare. Kira tak mempedulikan tatapan kedua orang itu.

Plok!

"Ah, aku baru ingat aku punya cupcake! Kalian mau?" kata Kira sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Hah?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Kali aja mood kalian jadi bagus hehehe…" kata Kira sambil berjalan ke bangkunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tempat makan dari tasnya. Ia kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto lalu membuka tempat makannya dan memberikan mereka cupcakenya.

"Itu cupcake buatanku sendiri, loh. Abisin ya hehehe…"

Sasuke dan Naruto menurut. Mereka menggigit cupcake itu sedikit. Cupcake itu sangat enak untuk mereka, tapi entah mengapa mereka berdua merasakan kepalanya menjadi berat dan pandangannya menjadi sedikit buram.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua tak sadarkan diri. Semua anak hanya terdiam melihatnya. Kira tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang, kan? Kalian semua langsung pulang, ya! Jangan pedulikan mereka, biar aku yang mengurusnya!" kata Kira memerintah sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya. Semua anak hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Gaara menatap Kira dengan tatapan yang mengatakan apa-yang-lo-lakuin?

"Itu pelajaran buat mereka. Biar mereka baikan lagi hehehe…"

"Tapi mereka ga mati kan?"

"Ya engga lah. Ga mungkin juga aku bunuh mereka, Gaara…"

"Terus kapan mereka bangun?"

"Ga tau hehehe…"

"Hah?! Seriusan?"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Ia masih merasakan kepalanya sedikit berat walaupun tidak seberat tadi. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Langit terlihat sudah gelap. Ia kini melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 19:15. Hah? Berapa lama aku tertidur? Batinnya sambil kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Terlihat Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri di bangku di sampingnya.

"Akirnya lo bangun juga," kata Gaara sambil berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di bangku di depannya.

"Lo nungguin gue bangun?" tanya Sasuke. Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"Kita kekunci. Gue udah tereak-tereak tapi udah ga ada orang lagi. Hp gue juga udah lowbatt." Kata Gaara menjelaskan. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat handphonenya yang sudah mati karena lowbatt juga.

"Terus gimana cara kita keluar?" kata Naruto yang entah sejak kapan terbangun. Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kuso! Si Kira bikin cupcakenya pake apaan, sih?" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya dan mencoba untuk membuka pintunya yang terkunci.

"Eh, dobe! Gimana kalo lo telpon siapa gitu pake hp lo!" kata Sasuke memeritah. Naturo menengok dan menatapnya kesal.

"Hp gue mati, teme!" kata Naruto kesal karena dipanggil dobe.

"Cih, ga guna!" umpat Sasuke namun masih dapat didengar oleh kedua temannya.

"Apaan, sih?" kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Lo yang apaan! Apa masalah lo, hah?" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan menatap tajam Nauro. Gaara hanya terdiam melihatnya dan menghembuskan napasnya berat. Ia akan melihat sejauh mana mereka berantem, jika sudah parah maka ia akan melerainya.

"Masalah gue? Lo masih nanya? Lo udah ngambil Hinata, pacar gue! Sadar, woi!"

"Lo kate gue mau apa dijodohin begitu, hah? Gegara itu juga gue putus sama Sakura!"

"Emang gue peduli? Kenapa lo ga nolak aja?"

"Gue udah nolak berkali-kali, ye! Lo sendiri juga malah flashback terus sama Shion!"

"Apaan, sih? Lo ga usah sok tau, deh!"

"Kau… adalah tempatku membagi kisahku… kau… sempurna jadi bagian hidupku apapun kekuranganmu…"

Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak saat mendengar Gaara menyanyika lagu Arti Sahabat dengan pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh keduanya. Gaara terus bernyanyi sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela melihat langit yang gelap.

"Kenapa berenti? Lanjutin aje, anggep aja gue kaga ada…" kata Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Nape pada diem? Lanjutin lah!" kata Gaara sambil menatap mereka tajam.

"Pfft…"

Naruto terlihat tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Sasuke juga terlihat menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Gaara hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung.

"Please, Gaar, lo ga cocok ngambek begitu… hahaha…" kata Naruto dengan tawanya yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Bener banget, lo ga cocok ngambek huahahaha…" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tertawa. Melihat kedua temannya seperti itu, Gaara menjadi ikut tertawa juga.

"Padahal gue serius loh tadi. Kenapa lo berdua ga lanjutin berantem aja?" tanya Gaara saat sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Udeh, ah! Gue capek gini mulu. Kaga enak!" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Iye, udahan nyok. Gue juga ga mau kaya gini terus!" kata Naruto sambil meninju lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Sekarang, gimana caranya kita pulang? Udah malem gini." Kata Gaara sambil melirik jam di tangannya.

"Dobrak aje! Kaga apa kan?" usul Naruto yang langsung disetujui Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya dan bersiap untuk mendobrak.

"Ichi…" kata Gaara.

"Ni…" kali ini giliran Sasuke.

"SAN!" teriak Naruto.

Brak!

Setelah mereka mengerahkan dengan penuh kekuatannya, akhirnya pintu kelas itu terbuka. Mereka terseyum senang saat berada di luar kelas. Saat mereka sedang asik menikmati udara yang segar, tiba-tiba saja Gaara mendapati Kira yang sedang tertidur di koridor.

"Loh, Kira kan itu?" kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Kira.

"Dia nungguin kita?" kali ini giliran Sasuke.

"Entah. Gue yang anterin dia pulang deh, kesian kayanya dia capek banget." Kata Gaara sambil berusaha menggendong Kira dipunggungnya.

"Emang lo tau rumahnya?" kata Sasuke bingung.

"Kaga hahaha… ya udah gue bawa pulang aje, kali aje Temari tau rumahnya dimana,"

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Gaar, capek ga? Kalo capek biar gue yang gantian gendong," kata Naruto menawarkan. Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"Selo, dia ga berat kok…"

"Eh, Nar, gue mau ngasih tau lo kalo hari minggu nanti acara tunangan gue,"

"Hah? Terus gimane?"

"Lo nanya ke gue, gue nanya ke siapa?"

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Ia menatap Gaara yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Sasuke sendiri terlihat frustasi. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendapatkan suatu pencerahan.

"Gimana kalo kita ancurin aja acaranya?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hah?!" hanya itu reaksi dari Sasuke dan Gaara.

**_To be Continued_**

Seina: Aaaa gilaaa maaf banget ya semuanya aku baru bisa ngelanjutin fic ini. maaf juga kalo chapter ini aneh ceritanya dan terkesan maksa dan sebagainya. Jujur aja aku lupa dengan jalan cerita chapter ini gegara laptopku abis diinstall ulang terus ga lama fdku ilang huuueee *curcol*.

Gaara: *pukpukin Seina*.

Sasuke: yaudah yang penting ceritanya dilanjutkan.

Naruto: berhubung banyak yang berubah di chapter ini, kalian bisa dengan bebas menuliskan semua pemikiran kalian untuk fic ini selanjutnya bagaimana di kolom review.

Gaara: tunggu, ini balesan review ga login buat **Rajesh khahar** ini udah update, maaf ya bikin kamu nunggu ampe 2 tahun.

Naruto: buat **Guest** ini sudah diupdate silahkan menikmati~.

Sasuke: untuk **narusaku** dan **jjjjgkkk **kita belom bisa kasih tau endingnya jadian sama siapa dan ini sudah update.

Seina: minna hontou ni gomennasai *bow* aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi~

NaruSasuGaa: see you next chapter!


End file.
